The Ultimate Test to a FriendshipPartnership
by Shelley67
Summary: Could Danny and Steve's friendship/partnership survive if Danny was now in charge of Five O instead of Steve.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt at a fan fiction. I love the character of Danny and his relationship with Steve and thought is there something that could rip that relationship apart beyond repair. This idea came to me the other day - what if Danny was now in charge of Five O and not Steve. As I am new to Fan Fiction writing I welcome all comments and critiques and would like to know what you all think and if i should continue.

Steve was feeling pretty good – he just got back from two weeks of drills and spending time with Catherine and was ready to jump back into work. He knew the incident with the Russians did not go over very well with the Governor as he reassigned Lori back to Homeland Security before he left. He just hopes the team didn't take a lot of heat while he was gone, yes he didn't pick the most ideal time to suddenly go and do his drills and he knew how it looked, but now he was back and ready for him and his team to get back to the work at hand.

As he walked down the hallway towards his office he could see Kono and Chin standing by the table in the center of the room but there was no sign of Danny.

"Well look whose back" Chin said as he looked up and Steve walked up to him and Kono. "Hey how have things been while I have been gone" Steve asked? "Oh wouldn't you like to know" Kono said not looking at him. "By the way where is Danny" Steve asked ignoring Kono's comment. "Steve some things have changed since you have been gone" Chin said. "I take it the Governor was just a little shall we say pissed off" Steve said. "A little, try a lot, but oh that is right you weren't here you didn't have to deal with the fallout" Kono snapped. "What happened" Steve asked? I think we should wait until Danny gets back" Chin said.

Seeing that Kono was beyond pissed and Chin didn't look to happy Steve decided to change the subject. "Do we have any current cases" Steve asked? "As a matter of face we do" Danny stated as he came up and joined everyone. "Danny how did it go with the Governor" Kono asked as she went and stood next to him? "The Governor, will someone tell me what the hell is going on around here" Steve asked getting irritated.

"What is going on is the Governor is pissed off and changes have been made here at Five O" Kono said. "What kind of changes" Steve asked as his eyes never left Danny who to the surprise of everyone had remained calm and quiet which usually wasn't a good sign.

"First you are no longer head of this task force" Danny replied. "What the hell do you mean, if I am not head of this task force then who the hell is" Steve hollered.

"I am" Danny said simply. "You, you are now the head of Five O" Steve said as he pinched the bridge of his nose?

"Yes the Governor asked me to head up the tam while you were away" Danny said. "Ok I understand, someone needed to be in charge while I was gone, but now I am back" Steve said.

"No Steve you don't understand. Yes you are back but that doesn't change anything, I am still in charge" Danny said.

Chin and Kono looked at each other and then looked at Steve who looked like he was going to blow a fuse and then he did.

"This is my task force, not yours and I will be damned if I let you take over" Steve hollered.

"Steve you really don't have a choice, this is no longer your task force" Danny replied.

"You listen to me you son of a bitch, you are not taking over this task force, over my dead body , do you hear me"

"I hear you loud and clear and now you are going to listen to me" Danny said as he stepped towards Steve and Kono and Chin stood behind him.

"You abandoned your team, you left us here to pick up the pieces and deal with the fallout, you didn't give a damn about any of us" Danny said his voice finally rising.

"That is not true" Steve said not believing what he was hearing. "It sure as hell is" Kono shot back.

"I will not allow this, I will not allow some snot nosed detective from New Jersey to come in here and take my job and run my task force" Steve yelled as he took a step towards Danny.

"You gave up the right to run this task force when you left us her to get our asses chewed out by the Governor" Danny shouted.

"I thought you were my partner, my friend, how could you do this to me" Steve asked?

"Steve stop" Chin said knowing by the look on his face he was going to say something he couldn't take back.

"I didn't do this to you and if you will calm down so I can explain what happened" Danny said.

"There is nothing to explain. You know maybe your old partner Rick Peterson was right, you are not loyal, you don't have your partners back" Steve said through gritted teeth.

"Damnit Steve" this is enough Chin said as he looked at Danny. Before anyone realized what was happening Danny took one quick stride and landed a left to Steve's jaw that sent him flying and landing on the ground.

"You son of a bitch" Danny yelled as he grabbed Steve by the shirt collar and hauled his ass up and pushed him against the table.

"Until two minutes ago I was your partner and your friend, but now the sight of you makes me sick and I want nothing to do with you. You don't want to hear why this happened, you don't want to hear what I gave up these two weeks you were gone because I know you won't listen to what I have to say" Danny yelled.

"Danny I" Steve stuttered as he saw the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"Shut up, don't you talk to me. How dare you after everything we have been through together, you say I don't have your back and you throw Peterson in my face" Danny yelled as he shook him.

"Danny I didn't mean it" Steve said.

"Like hell you didn't. Well let me tell you Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, I never ever want to see you again. You stay away from me and you stay away from my daughter. You can have your damn task force but I won't be a part of it" Danny yelled as he let go of Steve and slammed his gun and badge on the table.

"Chin, Kono I am really sorry, I hope you still have a job Monday, but if you don't you can blame his son of a bitch" Danny said as he stormed out.

"Kono, Chin" Steve whispered.

"Don't you say another word or I just may pick up where Danny left off and beat the crap out of you" Kono yelled.

"Steve you were way out of line, you have no idea what Danny has put up with these last two weeks" Chin said.

"Please tell me" Steve said as he looked at Chin.

"Oh now you want to listen" Kono said as she shot Steve a nasty look. "Steve after you left the governor came down hard on us for the International Incident we almost caused. He was going to shut us down for good" Chin explained.

"But he didn't" Steve said slightly relieved

"No he didn't and you know why, because of Danny and what he did" Kono spit. "Kono I am so sorry" Steve said.

"Save it McGarrett, I don't want to hear it. If I don't have a job to come back to on Monday, you won't only have lost Danny and Grace, you won't see me again" Kono said as she stormed out.

"I guess I really blew it" Steve said as he ran his hands over his face.

"Steve you didn't even let him explain" Chin said. "Chin please tell me what happened"

"The governor gave Danny a choice, head Five O and postpone his scheduled two week vacation until a later date and run things by the book or Five O would be shut down and we all would be out of a job. Believe it or not he actually respects Danny and thought he could keep you in line" Chin laughed. "And if Danny refused" Steve asked afraid of the answer.

"Steve, Danny had no choice" this task force, me, Kono and you mean everything to him and he was going to take the job because as much as he knew it would hurt you, he didn't want to lose his family" Chin said.

"God Chin what have I done" Steve asked as he slid down to the floor and placed his head in his hands.

"You have dug yourself a hole that only you can climb out of" Chin said.

"Chin help me make things right" Steve begged.

"Can't do that, you're lucky I am still standing here talking to you. I have defended and helped you a lot in the past when you have fought with Danny, but I can't this time, I won't" Chin said.

"He is never going to forgive me" Steve said sadly

"He may not, you also ruined his two week vacation he had scheduled" Chin said. "I totally forgot" Steve said.

"Steve if you don't find a way to fix this, you won't only lose Danny, you will lose this task force, me, Kono and one beautiful little girl who thinks the world of you" Chin said.

"Grace" Steve whispered.

"You really did it this time and now you have to live with the outcome. Steve I know you finally found a family in Grace and Danny, and you have a lot of work to do to try and make it right which I honestly don't know if you can. I really hope I see both you and Danny first thing Monday morning" Chin said as he left Steve sitting there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny calm down, I need you tell me what happened" Gabby said as she watched him pace back and forth in her living room. "Steven J McGarrett is what happened" Danny said.

"Danny you are not making any sense, now I need you to tell me what happened" Gabby said as she led him over to the couch and they sat down.

"He didn't give you a chance to explain" Gabby asked after Danny told her what happened earlier with Steve?

"No, he just blew up and then I blew up and walked out" Danny said.

"Danny I know how much Steve means to you and how much you mean to him, I am sure once you both cool off, you can get together and work this out" Gabby said. "Not gonna happen, I really don't care if I see him again or not" Danny said.

"Danny I know deep down you don't mean that" Gabby said. "Gabby did I just not sit here and tell you what he said" Danny replied as he got up again.

"Yes you did and I also know from the time we have been together and the more I get to know Steve you two speak before you think" Gabby said. "Yes I admit we do" Danny said.

"Danny I am going to ask you something and I want you to give me an honest answer" Gabby said. "Ok" Danny whispered afraid of the question.

"If the shoe was on the other foot and you walked into 5-0 today and found out you no longer worked there and were assigned back to the HPD, what you have done" Gabby asked?

"I would have blown my top and wondered what the hell I did to deserve that" Danny replied.

"Now you know how Steve felt today when he came back to find out what happened while he was gone" Gabby said.

"Gabby he didn't even let me explain and the more upset he got, the more pissed off I got" Danny said. "Danny from the few months we have been together I know how much Steve means to you and how much you mean to him" Gabby said as she took his hands in hers.

"Gabby I really appreciate what you are trying to do here, really I do, but I don't know if I can get past this" Danny said quietly.

"Danny it isn't going to be easy and I am sure Steve is feeling as miserable as you are right now, but you two have to talk and work this out, if not for yourself, do it for your team and do it for Grace" Gabby said.

"Grace" Danny whispered.

"Danny we both know how much Graces loves her Uncle Steve and how much he loves her, are you ready to break her heart and tell her they can't see each other anymore" Gabby asked?

"I don't know if I can forget what he said, god Gabby he said I wasn't loyal and I didn't have his back" Danny said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Danny you know deep down he didn't mean it, he was upset and hurt and lashing out" Gabby said. "Yeah and I was his punching bag" Danny said. "Danny" Gabby said as she looked at him.

"Gabby I sacrificed so much these two weeks he was gone" Danny said. "I know you did and you need to tell Steve everything that happened" Gabby replied.

"I just don't know if I can face him right now" Danny said.

"I know but promise me you will sleep on it, don't let this destroy what you two have, don't let this destroy Five-O" Gabby said.

"You know I always feel better when I talk to you and when I am with you" Danny said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am glad, but I also know you will feel better once you straighten everything out with Steve" Gabby said.

"Gabby I am just so tired and I honestly didn't think anything could tear us apart, we have gone through so much but after today I don't know if we can get back what we had" Danny said.

"You won't know until you try, Danny trust me if I have learned anything from you regarding Steve is that he is sorry and is probably out looking all over this Island for you" Gabby said.

"I can't make you any promises but I will sleep on it, I just can't see him tonight, I just need some time" Danny said.

"Trust me you will feel a lot better in the morning, I promise" Gabby said as she leaned in and brushed her lips lightly across Danny's.

"I probably should be going, it is really late" Danny said.

"Danny you are in no condition to drive, you can stay here tonight" Gabby said.

"I like that idea" Danny said with a grin on his face and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a soul searing kiss.

"Come on Detective, you need to get a good nights sleep" Gabby said as she turned out the lights and her and Danny headed to the bedroom. "I think something else will make me feel even better" Danny whispered.

Outside Steve sat in his truck, relieved that he found Danny's Camaro sitting in Gabby's driveway. "Danny is where he needs to be tonight" Steve said to himself as he saw the lights go out and he started his truck and headed home. "Tomorrow I will be back and Danny and I are going to talk because I am not going to lose him, I am not losing another member of my family" Steve whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good morning" Danny said as he walked up behind Gabby and wrapped his arms around her waist" "Good morning" Gabby replied as she turned around and faced him.

"Gabby thank you for last night, thank you for listening" Danny said. "Have you decided what you are going to do" Gabby asked as there was a knock at the door?

"You expecting someone" Danny asked? "No" Gabby replied as she opened the door to find Steve standing before her.

"Steve" Gabby said as she looked at him. "Hi Gabby, I was hoping I could talk to Danny" Steve said. "Please come in Gabby replied as they went inside. "Gabby everything OK" Danny asked as he walked into the living room and found Steve standing there?

"Hi" Steve said as he looked at Danny. "What are you doing here" Danny asked as he folded his arms across his chest? "Danny we need to talk about what happened yesterday" Steve said. "Oh now you want to talk" Danny shot back. "Danny" Gabby said as she walked over to him. "Please Danny" Steve said as he looked at him.

"Fine we might as well get this over with now" Danny said. "I am going to leave you two alone" Gabby said. "You don't have to leave" Danny replied. "Yes I do, I need to go to the museum for a few hours and you two need to talk" Gabby said as she gave him a kiss"

"Thank you Gabby" Steve said as he smiled at her. "You can thank me after you two work this out" Gabby said as she left the two of them standing in her living room.

"Thank you for seeing me"Steve said as he looked at Danny. "Don't thank me, thank Gabby" Danny said. "You two really are good together" Steve said as he tried to lighten the tension between them. "Steve I know you didn't come here to talk about my relationship with Gabby" Danny said.

"Danny I am so sorry about yesterday" Steve said. "Your apology is noted, acceptance is still pending" Danny replied.

"Danny I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am about what happened between us yesterday" Steve said. "You didn't even give a chance to explain" Danny said. "I know and you don't know how much I regret that, but I am here now, please tell me what happened" Steve said.

"After you left for your drills the Governor wasn't happy and he called me in to his office" Danny said as he sat down. "I know he sent Lori back to Homeland Security" Steve added.

"Well that wasn't enough, he said he warned us there would be consequences if we crossed that line again and well we did "Danny said. "Danny did he threaten you" Steve asked?

"He said it was time for a change at Five O because you apparently cannot follow orders or proper procedures" Danny said. "That son of a bitch, he is going to get an earful from me first thing Monday morning" Steve said as he balled his hands into a fist.

"He figures the only way to reign you in is through me" Danny said. "Danny" Steve began but Danny raised his hand and Steve shut up.

"He cancelled my vacation and told me that if I didn't want the job, there would be no more Five-O and" Danny said quietly. "And what Steve asked" not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer? "And he told me if I was a loyal partner, there wouldn't be a problem, because a partner always has his partner's back" Danny said.

"Danny about what I said" Steve said s he stepped towards him. "Don't come any closer" Danny said as he got up. "Danny I was angry and upset, I didn't mean those things, you have to believe that" Steve said.

"I don't know what to believe anymore and how dare you tell me I am not loyal and don't have your back after everything I have done for you" Danny said trying to control his anger.

"Danny I know what you have done for me" Steve said. "No Steve I don't think you do, so let me tell you" "I went to North Korea to save you. I stayed behind when you were accused of killing Governor Jameson even though it meant losing any chance of getting my family back" Danny said. "Danny the baby wasn't even yours" Steve said. "Well we didn't know that at the time did we, but I am going to thank you for that one because staying here and helping clearing your name made me realize that it really was over for me and Rachel and we could be nothing more than friends and Grace's parents and in turn I met Gabby" Danny said.

"Danny I was just so damn upset and I wasn't thinking straight but as I stand here now I can tell you that you are my partner, my best friend, the most loyal person I know but most of all you and Grace are my family, the only family I really have except Mary when she comes around and I love you both and I can't lose you, I won't" Steve said quietly. "Sometimes things are out of your control" Danny said.

"Are you going to stand there and tell me this is it, after everything we have been through, you are just going to give up on us, "Steve asked sadly?

"I am not saying that, what I am saying is it is going to take some time, I just can't forget everything that was said and done yesterday" Danny said. "I know" Steve replied.

"And just so you know, there isn't anyone else I would rather work with, work for or work along side at Five-O other than you" Steve said. "I know and I can't imagine 5-0 without you either, that is why I took the job because I didn't want to see Five-O end" Danny said.

"I know and I put you in a terrible position and for that I am sorry" Steve said. "We are all responsible for what happened on that case" Danny said.

"Well I guess I should be going, thank you for talking to me" Steve said. "Steve I just needed to cool off before I saw you again, because frankly I didn't want to say anything that I couldn't take back, I had a lot to think about" Danny said.

"I know, I guess I will see you on Monday" Steve said as Danny walked him to the door. "I will see you Monday" Danny replied as he watched Steve leave.

"We are going to be ok, it will take time" Steve said to himself as he walked to his truck and headed home.

Standing in the window watching Steve drive away Danny then walked over and picked up his phone and dialed.

"Governor Denning it is Danny Williams I need to talk to you Monday about my position with Five-O" Danny said as he hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Commander McGarrett I have been expecting you" Governor Denning said as Steve walked into his office. "Oh I bet you have" Steve shot back. "How did your drills go" the Governor asked?

"Let's just cut the bullshit right here and get to the reason I am here" Steve said. "I take it you have seen and talked to Detective Williams" the Governor replied. "You know damn well that I have" Steve replied unable to control the anger that was building inside. "So you are aware of the changes at Five O" Denning replied. "Yes I am aware and what I want to know is why, why would you do this" Steve asked? "I would have thought Detective Williams would have told you why" the Governor replied. "He did, but I want to hear it from you" Steve snapped.

"Commander you know perfectly well why I did it, I told you there would be consequences for your actions if stepped out of line" the Governor replied. "We did what we had to do to get that scum bag off the streets and keep him from hurting anyone else" Steve said as his voice rose. "Oh you got him off the streets, he is dead" the governor shot back. "And your blaming my team for that" Steve said. "Yes I am holding you and your team responsible, you practically caused an International Incident" the governor replied.

"Fine, wasn't sending Lori back to Homeland Security enough" Steve asked? "Unfortunately not, she was assigned to your team to keep you check which she failed miserably at" the Governor stated. "Oh I see, so now you are punishing Danny to get to me" Steve shouted. "Commander you need to calm down" the governor said as he got up out of his chair. "I will not calm down, you want to punish me fine, punish me but leave Danny out of this he has not done anything to you" Steve said. "Now you see Commander I don't see as what I did as punishment but as an opportunity for Detective Williams" the governor replied. "An opportunity, are you kidding me" Steve said as he took a step towards the Governor.

"Yes an opportunity, you see Commander it seems the only way to get through to you is to do something drastic and frankly I think this change is just what your team needs" the Governor said. "You don't have a clue as to what the team needs, because if you did you would not have put Danny in charge, you know perfectly well that his first love is being a Detective and not dealing with bureaucratic crap" Steve said. "So you are saying that you don't think Detective Williams can handle the job" the governor said. "That is not what I am saying "Steve yelled as he got completely frustrated. "Well Commander that is what it sounds like your saying" the governor replied. "I know Danny can handle the job, but he shouldn't have to, this task force was created for me and for me to head and frankly I think I have done a damn fine job of running it" Steve said. "Commander we all know why Governor Jameson created this task so let's not stand here and pretend we don't know otherwise" the governor replied. "Yes she had her own agenda but me and my team have done a great job helping clean up the crime on the Island" Steve said. "Yes you have, I will admit that, but your methods are now being questioned" the governor said. "My methods" Steve roared. "Yes your methods and what shall I say your lack of following procedure" the governor replied.

"So by putting Danny in charge you think that will keep me in line" Steve said. "I know it will, because Commander if your partner can't keep you line well he will then pay the consequences" the Governor said. "You son of a bitch you didn't even give him a choice, you gave him an ultimatum" Steve hollered. "No I gave him a choice – run Five O or have Five O shut down it is as simple as that" the governor said. "Simple my ass, it was either take the job or have no job at all and you knew what his choice would be because he wouldn't abandon his team and give up his job" Steve replied.

"Commander I know how close you and Detective Williams are, therefore, I also know you will not do anything to screw this up because if you do well you know what will happen" the governor said. You bastard, if I knew I wouldn't get arrested for assault I would haul off and smack you right now" Steve hollered. "Be careful Commander, we all know what happened the last time you barged into this office" Denning said.

"How long is this arrangement going to be for" Steve asked? "Until I see fit or until Detective Williams decides he does not want to do the job anymore" the governor replied. "What do you mean if he doesn't want the job anymore, when I spoke to him he said he had taken the job" Steve said slightly confused. "I received a call from Detective Williams Saturday night and he said he needed the weekend to reconsider the offer and would let me know his final decision today" the governor replied.

"Oh God Danny called the Governor after talk Saturday" Steve whispered to himself. "Commander is something wrong, I thought you knew all this" the governor said. "You're asking me if something is wrong, everything is wrong, this shouldn't be happening" Steve said as he ran his hands over his face.

"Well it is Commander so you better get used to the change because from where I stand if you don't you know what happens" the Governor said.

Without another word Steve turned around and stormed out of the office. He had to find Danny and find out what his decision was going to be because there is no way in hell Steve McGarrett is going to let the Governor rip his team and his family apart not if he had anything to say about it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey where is the fire" Chin asked as he saw Steve come barreling down the hallway? "Is Danny here" Steve asked as he looked around. "No he isn't" Chin replied as Kono came and joined them. "What did you do" Kono asked? "I didn't do anything" Steve said rather irritated by the question. "You must have done something if Danny isn't here yet" Kono shot back. "Kono I get that you are pissed at me because of what happened, but right now I need to talk to Danny" Steve said.

"You haven't talked to him since Friday" Chin asked as he looked at his phone to see if he had any messages? "We talked on Saturday and I thought everything went well, he said he would see me Monday" Steve replied. "Well apparently everything didn't go well, what else did you say to him" Kono snapped.

"Kono I have had about enough of you" Steve said angrily. "Well I have had about enough of you" Kono shot back. "Ok you two, that is enough, we don't know what is going on, so until Danny gets here lets just try to relax" Chin said. "If he comes in" Kono said. "What the hell do you mean by that" Steve shouted? "It means if Danny isn't here yet, he isn't coming in, he must have turned down the job" Kono said. "Now listen we don't know that" Chin replied. "What else could it be" Kono asked?

"Steve you said you talked to Danny Saturday" Chin said. "Yes I found him at Gabby's and we talked about what happened and when I left I really thought things were good. I mean I know we still have some things to work but he said he took the job because he didn't want to see Five O end and the" Steve's voice trailed off. "And then what" Kono asked?

"I went and saw the Governor this morning to let him know how pissed off I was about what he did and" Steve said.

"And what, Steve what the hell did you do" Kono yelled? "We got into it and he said that Danny called him Saturday night and wanted to talk to him today about his position with Five-O" Steve stated. "Oh man" Chin said as he leaned back against the table. "He isn't coming back" Kono said. "We don't know that" Steve said..

"Well what else could it mean, he isn't here yet and obviously things didn't go as well as you thought during your little talk" Kono said as she looked at Steve. "Kono you have something to say to me, just say it" Steve hollered. "I have nothing to say to you, we are in this mess because of you" Kono yelled. "Will you two just stop, I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation as to why Danny isn't here, he would not just walk out on us without an explanation" Chin said. "He would if he didn't want to see a certain someone" Kono said as she shot Steve a nasty look.

"Hey I could hear you guys yelling as I was coming up the stairs, what the hell is going on" Danny asked as he walked up to the three of them. "Danny you came back" Kono said as he went over to him and gave him a hug. "Of course I did, you didn't think I would" Danny said as he broke from the embrace and looked at her. "Well you weren't' here this morning so I just thought" Kono whispered. "You can't get rid of me that easily" Danny replied as he smiled at her.

"Danny is everything ok" Steve asked as he noticed the closeness between Danny and Kono? "I need to talk to you all" Danny said as they went to the conference room and sat down.

"Danny I understand you called the Governor Saturday and met with him today" Steve said. "Yes I did and I hear you had quite a meeting with him too" Danny replied. "We got into it if that is what you mean" Steve said. "Yes I know you did, I saw you leave" Danny replied. "You were there" Steve said as he looked at him. "Yes and I would like to tell you why I was there and about the decision I have made regarding Five-O" Danny said.

"I thought you took the job" Steve said as he prepared for the worse. "I did but then I changed my mind" Danny stated.

"Danny please don't tell me you're leaving Five-O" Kono said as tears started to fill her eyes. "Danny there is no Five-O without you" Chin added. "Danny are you leaving us" Steve quietly asked? "I am not leaving you, now if you will let me explain what happened" Danny replied. "The floor is yours "Chin said.

"As I said I went and saw the Governor this morning and told him I could not take the job running this task force" Danny began. "Danny" Kono gasped. "Kono" Chin said looking at her.

"I told the Governor I would not run the task force by myself and that if Five-O was to continue on it would have to continue on under both mine and Steve's direction" Danny said. "What" Steve said shocked by the announcement? "Steve you have done a fantastic job running this task force, granted you don't follow proper police procedures at times but you have still run this operation effortlessly and with pride" Danny continued on. "I uh don't know what to say" Steve said.

"Anyway I asked the Governor to put you back in charge but he wasn't going to do that right now, he is still pissed about the Russian incident. Therefore, I told him the only way I would continue on then is if he let both you and I run it together" Danny as he looked at Steve. "And the Governor went for that" Chin asked still trying to absorb this piece of news? "He didn't at first, but I reminded him he gave me an ultimatum and I don't do well with those so these were my terms and he could take them or leave them. I know I risked shutting us down but it was going to be this way or no way at all" Danny added. "I don't know what to say" Steve said.

"There is more" Danny stated. "I see a BUT coming" Chin said. "The Governor finally agreed that we can run this task force jointly after I told him I would take full responsibility and be held accountable if any rules are broken" Danny said. "Accountable how" Kono asked?

"Steve will be responsible for the day to day operations like he currently is, reviewing our cases and leading them like has in the past. I will be responsible for reporting to the Governor, basically the Governor will contact me regarding any task force business. I will also deal with all the bureaucratic crap, the budget and giving him weekly updates of what we are doing" Danny said.

""Danny there is more, I can tell by looking at you" Steve said. "In order for the Governor to accept this agreement I have agreed that if any rules are broken or he sees any reason for disciplinary action I would resign from Five-O, and turn in my badge, I will take full responsibility" Danny said. "What" Chin and Kono gasped? "Danny you can't do that, I can't let you do that" Steve said as he stood up.

"It is a done deal, I signed the agreement this morning" Danny replied. "Danny why would you agree to something like that, you love being a copy, your putting that all on the line for us" Chin said stunned by what he just heard. "That is exactly why, you all are my Ohana and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Your right I love being a copy and I love working on this task force. When I first came to Hawaii to be with Grace I hated this pineapple infested island but you all changed that for me" Danny said. "Danny" Steve said as he stood there and looked at him.

"Steve it is either this or no Five-O" Danny said. "Danny maybe if I talk to the Governor again we can come up with some other arrangement" Steve said. "No that is the last thing you need to do, he is still pissed off about your meeting this morning and he came right out and told me that if I can't keep you in line then nobody can" Danny said.

"You do realize he is doing this to punish me" Steve said. "Yes that is part of it, and also he wants to clean up the mess Jameson left behind and bring credibility back to the Governor's office" Danny said.

"Danny I still can't let you do that" Steve said. "I'm sorry you are not letting me do anything, I chose to do this" Danny said as he stood up. "Guys lets take it easy here" Chin said wanting to avoid another blow up between the two men.

"Danny don't get me wrong, what you are willing to do I can't think you enough but I can't let you risk everything because the Governor is pissed off at me" Steve said. "Now you listen to me McGarrett and you listen good because I am only going to say this once. I am doing this because I want to and it is my choice to put myself out there for this team, I set up the conditions the Governor didn't" Danny said as he tried to control his temper. "You are willing to throw everything away you have worked your whole life for, for a Governor who is being nothing but a vindictive prick" Steve said angrily.

"I am not throwing anything away, I am doing this because I love my job, I love this task force and I believe in this task force and what we do. If I didn't I sure as hell wouldn't stick my neck out there like I am" Danny said. "That's just it you don't have to, we can find another way" Steve said. "There is no other way and this is the end of the discussion, this is how it is going to be" Danny said. "Danny we really do appreciate what you are doing" Chin said trying to lighten the tension that was building in the room.

"I don't think everyone does" Danny said as he glared at Steve. "That is not true" Steve shot back.

"Oh really, then why are you getting so bent out of shape about this. This arrangement allows Five-O to keep going" Danny said. "I just don't think all the burden should fall on your shoulders" Steve replied. "No that is not it, I think you don't want me to do this because you don't think I can handle the job" Danny said as his voice rose. "That is not true" Steve said getting frustrated. "Or is it you don't think you can control yourself and I will end up losing my job" Danny shot back.

"I can control myself just fine" Steve replied as he folded his arms across his chest. "Well I guess we will see about that now won't we" Danny said as he turned to leave.

"Danny we are not done here yet" Steve said as he stepped in front of him. "Yes Steven we are, now get out of my way" Danny said. "No" Steve said as he grabbed a hold of him. "Let go of me" Danny shouted as he jerked his arm away from Steve.

"Come on guys we need to focus on the task at hand which is running this task force and proving the Governor wrong regarding the perception he has of us" Chin said.

"And I have made my first decision, beginning tomorrow I will be working with Kono and Chin you will be working with Steve" Danny said. "What" both Kono and Chin gasped as they looked at Danny.

"That's right, until Steve can come to grips with this situation it would be best to change partners for awhile" Danny said. "Danny" Steve said as he looked at him. "Now if you will excuse me" Danny said as he walked out of the conference room and headed to his office. "Danny wait" Kono yelled as he ran after him.

"What the hell just happened? Steve asked as he rubbed his hands over his face? "That is what I would like to know, what has gotten into you, do you want Five-O shut down" Chin asked? "Of course not" Steve said. "Well it sure sounds like it because you know damn well we don't have any other option than the one Danny just told us about" Chin said.

"Chin you don't understand" Steve said sadly. "Well then help me understand, there is more going on with you regarding this whole situation" Chin said as he walked over to him. "I need to go make things right with Danny, I need him to understand" Steve said.

"No, right now you need to come with me. We are going out and we are going to have a nice long talk and you are going to tell what the hell is going on with you an together we will work this out" Chin said.

"Chin" Steve said as he looked at him.

"Let's go" Chin said as he and Steve walked out of the conference room stopping briefly at Danny's office to let him know they were leaving for the afternoon but if anything came up to call.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now you want to tell me what is going on with you, why are you so upset by the arrangement Danny made with the Governor" Chin asked as he and Steve sat at a picnic table outside Kamakona's truck and ate lunch?

"Chin, Danny is putting everything on the line for us, for this task force, if we fail we lose Danny" Steve stated.

"We are not going to fail "Chin replied. "The Governor has it in for me, that is why he is doing this, that is why he took Danny's offer. He knows if we fail and Danny takes the punishment that will destroy me, if Danny leaves I lose my anchor, my rock" Steve said quietly.

"Steve we are not going to lose Danny, you have to believe that" Chin said. "Chin you don't understand" Steve replied. "Then please explain it to me, let me help" Chin replied.

"I am so used to people in my life leaving me, or losing them. For a long time I felt alone. Then this task force came along and I found a family in you and Kono and Danny" Steve said.

"Steve we all fell the same way and I know how much Danny and Grace mean to you" Chin said. "Chin don't get me wrong, I love you and Kono and you are my family"Steve said.

"We love you too, and we know Danny and Grace fill a void in your life and there is nothing he wouldn't do for you" Chin said.

"Chin that is it, look at everything he has done. He went to North Korea to rescue me knowing he may not possibly come back, come back to Grace. He stayed to help clear my name when I was accused of killing Governor Jameson, giving up the chance to get his family back. He has given up so much for me and now this with the task force "Steve said quietly.

"Steve" Chin said as he took a really good look at him.

"I am so used to people taking and using me for there own agenda, like Jenna. But Danny is different. He doesn't have any agenda, he doesn't think twice and he is always there for me and how do I pay him back, I put him in a no win situation with the Governor" Steve said.

"McGarrett you listen to me" Chin said as he looked at him. "When we were called in to meet with the Governor while you were gone, Danny fought for you and this task force. He didn't want to lead this team because he figured he could never fill your shoes. He agreed to the job even though he knew it would hurt you because he loves you and he knew if Five O was shut down what it would do to you" Chin said.

"And now I have messed everything up. He doesn't even want to be my partner" Steve said sadly.

"Steve you and Danny are two of the most stubborn, pig headed people I have ever met in my entire life, but one thing I know is you will get through this, because if you two don't talk soon I will kick both your asses across this Island and back until you resolve your issues" Chin said.

"Well it is not just Danny I have to make amends with, Kono is pretty pissed off at me too" Steve said.

"Steve her and Danny have gotten really close over the last few weeks, her and Charlie Fong have double dated a few times with Danny and Gabby' Chin replied. "I see" was Steve's simple reply.

"Steve you just stop it, I see where your mind is going. Just because Danny and Kono have gotten close doesn't mean for one minute he is replacing you "Chin stated.

"Chin this whole situation just makes me angry. I hate the Governor for doing this to our team "Steve said.

"We all do, but you know what, we are going to survive this and come out stronger than ever" Chin said.

"Yes we are" Steve replied as he started to get some fight back.

"Now that is the Steve McGarrett I know and love" Chin said.

"Chin we can do this, we are going to make this work. We are not going to let Danny lose his badge over this" Steve said with determination as he and Chin finished lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

"Danny you Ok" Kono asked as she they sat in his office after Chin and Steve had left? "I am good" Danny replied. "You are a such a liar" Kono responded as she sat down.

"Kono I honestly thought I was doing a good thing for this task for, for all of us but apparently Steve doesn't think so" Danny said sadly.

"Danny we all appreciate what you have done, but you have to admit you shocked the hell out of us by the conditions you put upon yourself in taking the job" Kono replied.

"Kono I had to do something, do you know how much you all mean to me" Danny stated? "Danny we know and you mean everything to us, but the Governor's original order just had you running Five-O with accountability, not losing your badge" Kono stated.

"I know but I couldn't take Steve's job, this is his task force, therefore, I thought the best option was for us run it together since the Governor wasn't going to put him back in charge for now anyway" Danny said.

"You have really gone out on a limb for us, you do know that don't you" Kono replied as she looked at Danny.

"Kono I wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for Steve. He had the Governor intervene when Rachel threatened to take Grace away from me and for that I will always be thankful so this is the least I can do for him" Danny said.

"Danny you do know Steve was shocked by what you did, he is not used to people putting themselves out there for him, he just doesn't want to lose you like he has lost everyone else" Kono stated. "I know and I also know I could not run this task force on my own, I could never fill Steve's shoe's" Danny said.

"You and Steve are two of the most stubborn people I have ever met, that is why you get along so well, you balance each other out and frankly you are the first person I have seen that was able to crack that shell of his and let someone in and get close to him" Kono smiled.

"Well look how that turned out" Danny said. "Danny you two will get through this because frankly if you don't I will drop kick you both until you two kiss and make up" Kono laughed. "What about you, I know you are pretty pissed at him yourself" Danny stated. "I will admit I probably did and said some things I shouldn't have but at the time the only thing I could think of was you no longer being part of Five O or our Ohana" Kono said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon" Danny said with a smile on his face. "Now I am guessing that smile has to do with a certain someone" Kono said. "I have no idea what you're talking about Danny" grinned. "I see that smile anytime you are thinking or talking about Gabby" Kono replied. "Oh really" was Danny's simple reply. "Yes really, and I couldn't be happier for you, she makes you happy, which makes me happy" Kono said.

"Speaking of Gabby, I can't thank you enough for what you have done these last two weeks when the Governor cancelled my vacation" Danny said seriously. "Danny, you don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure and besides Gabby and I get along just fine, we have a lot in common" Kono laughed. "Oh brother" Danny said as he ran his hands through his hair. "We don't talk about you all the time" Kono laughed as she sat there and just watched Danny shake his head.

"I really do appreciate you going house hunting with her, it meant a lot to me" Danny replied. It was my pleasure, so have you decided on a house yet" Kono asked? "As a matter of fact I think we have, there is just one little hitch" Danny replied. "What would that be" Kono asked. "It is McGarrett rule 56, no coworker is to live on the same block as him" Danny said. "Are you kidding me" Kono replied. "No I am not kidding you, when I was crashing at his place until I found a place of my own that was one of his rules along with no TV after midnight" Danny laughed. "Oh my god, I knew he was a control freak, but seriously" Kono replied.

"I know Gracie really loves the place because for one it is close to Steve and two it is by the water" Danny said. "Well then I think you should just go for it" Kono replied. "Well Gabby and Grace are coming by to pick me up and we are going to go take one more look at it" Danny said with a smile on his face. "I am so happy for you" Kono said as they got up and she gave him a hug. "Thank you, Danny simply replied.

"Now don't you have an appointment with a judge" Kono asked as she looked at her watch? "Yes I do, so I better get going" Danny said as they walked out of his office. "Don't worry, I will keep Gabby and Gracie occupied if you're not back when they get here" Kono said as she watched Danny walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve" Grace hollered as she saw her beloved uncle and ran down the hall towards him. "Gracie" Steve replied with a big smile on his face as he knelt down and she flew into his arms.

"Your back" Grace squealed as she pulled back and looked at him. "Yes I am back and I have missed you" Steve replied as he picked her up. "I have missed you too" Grace replied.

"Gabby it is good to see you, what brings you two by" Steve asked?

"We are here to pick up Danno" Grace said. "He isn't back from his appointment yet" Kono said as she came out and joined everyone.

"Uncle Steve I really need to talk to you" Grace said as the expression on her face turned serious. "Sure Gracie, what is on your mind" Steve asked? "Can we talk just the two of us" Grace asked? "Uh sure" Steve replied as he looked at Gabby. "Go ahead, I will stay here and visit with Kono" Gabby replied.

"What is it you wanted to talk about" Steve asked as he and Grace went into his office and he shut the door.

"Are you and Danno broken" Grace asked? "Gracie why would you think we are broken" Steve asked as he sat down in his chair and he lifted Grace and sat her on his desk so they were looking at each other.

"Because I haven't seen you in like forever" Grace said. "Gracie didn't Danno tell you I was away for drills" Steve asked? "Yes but" Grace whispered.

"Gracie what is it, you know you can tell me anything" Steve said as he looked at her sad little face.

"It's just I haven't seen you much lately, you came back and didn't call me, you always call me. Danno has been working so much and when I ask him when we are going to visit Uncle Steve he doesn't answer me. And now mom and Step Stan are moving to England. I just feel like everyone is leaving me or doesn't have time for me" Grace said as she hung her head down so Steve couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Wait a minute did Grace just say Stan and Rachel are moving to England Steve thought to himself as he thought of Gracie moving half way across the world.

"Gracie I need you to look at me" Steve said as he lifted her chin and saw the tears rolling down her face. "Why is your mom moving to England" Steve asked as he wiped her tears away?

"My grandma is really sick and mommy wants to be with her so Step Stan's company is moving him so he can go with mom" Gracie replied. "What about you" Steve asked unable to bear the thought of not seeing Grace again. "I told mommy I wanted to stay with Danno" Grace whispered.

Danny, oh my god what he must be going through thinking Grace will be half way around the world where he would be lucky to see her once a year if that. No wait a minute, Danny would follow Grace to the end of the earth if he had to but he took the job running Five-O with me. What the hell is going on, he would never give up seeing Grace to stay here Steve thought to himself as all sorts of things started running through his mind.

"Uncle Steve are you ok" Grace asked as she looked at him. "Gracie when are Stan and your mom moving" Steve asked? "Next week, that is why Danno asked for vacation, but then the Governor told him no" Grace replied. "Oh man" Steve said as he ran his hands over his face, Danny knew about this and didn't say anything to me. "Uncle Steve I know you are thinking, you have your thinking face on" Grace said. "I do not have a face" Steve said as he smiled at her. "Yes you do, Danno says you have a face, he says you have lots of faces" Grace giggled.

"Gracie I am really sorry Danno's vacation was cancelled, I am guessing you two were going to spend those two weeks together" Steve said. "Uh huh, we were going to look at houses with Gabby" Grace replied. "Really" Steve replied. "Yes, but since Danno had to work "Aunti Kono went with us " Grace replied. So Danny and Gabby are taking the next step Steve thought to himself.

"Did they find anything" Steve asked? I found one I really liked and Gabby liked it to, but" Grace whispered. "But what" Steve asked? We showed it to Danno and he said he didn't know if we could get it because of Uncle Steve's rule number 56" Grace stated. "Rule number 56" Steve said confused. "Uh huh, he said that you were talking when he stayed with you that you had a rule about people you work with living on the same block as you" Grace stated. "Sweetie I was just joking with him" Steve said. "I told him you were being silly because there is no way my Uncle Steve wouldn't let me live by him, and I would just have to change your mind" Grace said. "Oh really" Steve laughed.

"That is why Gabby and I are here, we are going to take Danno and look at the house once more" Grace said. "Gracie where is the house" Steve asked? "Just down the street from you, it is a really nice house and it is on the beach" Grace replied. "Well Danny can't be to upset with me if he is going back to look at the house down the street from me" Steve said as he smiled.

"Grace you said you told your mom you wanted to live with Danno" Steve said. "Yes, I don't want to leave here, I love it here" Grace replied. "What did your mom say about that" Steve asked? Danno talked to her and they are trying to work something out, they had a meeting with a judge today I think" Grace said. "Gracie I am sure everything will work out" Steve said.

"They have to Uncle Steve, they just have to I don't want to leave here. I don't want to ever not see you again" Grace said as she flung her arms around his neck. "Now that is never going to happen, I am always going to be here for you" Steve said as he tried to hold back his own tears. "But what if I have to go with mommy" Grace asked? "Well then we will figure something out, I promise" Steve said.

"Uncle Steve you and Danno just have to get better, you can't be broken anymore" Grace said as she pulled back and looked at him. "Gracie, Danno and I have just had a disagreement but I promise you we are going to work everything out, you have my word" Steve said. "Pinky swear" Grace said as she held up her pinky? "Pinky swear" Steve said as he wrapped his pinky around hers. "I love you so much Uncle Steve" Grace said as she hugged him again. "And I love you and I promise everything is going to be ok" Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on" Danny asked as he walked into Steve's office and saw the two of them sitting there? "Gracie and I were just talking" Steve said as he looked at Danny.

"Gracie you ready to go" Danny asked as she ran over to him and he noticed her tear stained face. "Hey Monkey what's wrong" Danny asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"You and Uncle Steve are broken and you need to be fixed" Grace stated as Danny looked at Grace and then looked up at Steve.


	9. Chapter 9

"Monkey what do you mean Uncle Steve and I are broken" Danny asked as he wiped her tear stained face? "Because you are, we don't go to his house anymore and do things" Grace replied.

"Monkey that is because Uncle Steve has been gone" Danny said. "But he has been back for almost a week now" Grace said. "Grace I need you to listen to me. Your Uncle Steve and I have some things to work out, but that doesn't mean either one of us don't love you" Danny said. "You will work them out won't you" Grace asked? "We are going to try" was all Danny could say.

"Gracie why don't you go join everyone else while I talk to Danno" Steve said. "Ok" Grace whispered as she left Steve's office.

"We are going to try, that is all you could say to her" Steve said as he looked at Danny. "What did you want me to say to her" Danny asked as he looked at Steve. "I don't know how about yes Gracie everything is going to be fine, your Uncle Steve and I are going to work everything out, so there is no reason for any more tears" Steve said his voice rising just a little bit. "Well Steven everything isn't fine now is it, and I sure as hell wasn't going to lie to my daughter and tell her something like that when I myself don't even know if anything will ever be fine again" Danny stated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, are you going to stand there and tell me that we can't work this out" Steve asked shocked by the response. "Steve how can we, look how you reacted to me taking the job, your job" Danny said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Ok I am going to admit I handled that badly, but god Danny you shocked the hell out of me with the conditions you put forth to the Governor" Steve said. "I didn't see any other way, I didn't want to see Five O shut down, I also didn't want to see you lose your position running this task force so I figured us running it together would be a good thing" Danny said quietly. "It is going to be a good thing" Steve said as he took a step towards Danny. "Really, now it is going to be a good thing, a few hours ago you didn't seem to think it was such a good idea" Danny said.

"I have had some time to think about it and talking to Chin helped me see things more clearly" Steve stated. "Like what" Danny asked? "It made me realize you have put everything on the line for me and this task force and we are going to make this work. We are not going to let the Governor tear this team apart and I am sure as hell not going to let you lose your badge or your job because of the Governor" Steve said. "So your saying you are ok with the arrangement" Danny asked? "Yes I am ok with it because it means I still get to work with you" Steve said.

"Well I am glad to hear that because I don't want to lose my job either" Danny said as he took a step away from Steve. "Danny what is it" Steve asked? "Nothing, we have established we can work together and that is a start" Danny said. "Come on Danny I know you to well, what else is going on" Steve asked? "Nothing, I really need to get going, Gabby and Grace are waiting for me" Danny said.

"Really there is nothing else going on, oh like maybe Rachel and Stan are moving to England" Steve stated. "How did you hear about that" Danny asked? "Gracie told me, but the question is why didn't you tell me" Steve asked? "Excuse me" Danny said irritated. "You heard me, why didn't you tell me they were moving to England and taking Grace with them. I mean for god sakes Danny, Grace is your life and your letting her go to England with Stan and Rachel" Steve said his voice now rising. "I am not letting Grace do anything" Danny shouted as he started waving his arms around. "Oh really, you took this job with the task force and are staying here and yet Grace is going to be half away around the world. Jesus Danny she told me she wants to stay with you" Steve shouted back.

"First of all you have no idea what is going on because you weren't here" Danny said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no you aren't going to throw that at me, obviously this has been going on for some time and you didn't say anything" Steve shot back.

"Well Steven for your information I was going to tell you" Danny said.

"Oh really and when would that have been, when Grace was gone" Steve replied.

"I am not doing this with you" Danny said as he turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't, you are not going anywhere until you talk to me, you used to be able to talk to me" Steve said.

"Used to being the key word" Danny shot back. "Come on Danny, I just want to help" Steve said hurt by the comment.

"Help, you want to help. Well let me tell you something McGarrett I came into the office on Monday after we wrapped up the Russian Incident to talk to you but what do I find, you ran away to do drills" Danny said. "Danny, I" Steve started but Danny put his hand up. "Then you get back from drills and I thought that would be a good time to talk to you but no you go off all halfcocked about the new Five O Arrangement" Danny said. "You could have told me when I came and saw you at Gabby's" Steve said.

"I could have but I chose not to and you know why" Danny asked. "Why" Steve asked dreading the answer. "Because I don't know if I can forgive you for some of the things you said that day, that is why I told Grace we would try to work things out "Danny said.

"Danny" Steve said as he looked at him. "Steve I know we were both upset and said some things but the Rick Peterson comment that hurt, that hurt a lot" Danny said. "God Danny you have to know I didn't mean that, it just came out in the heat of the moment" Steve said. "You brought up the worst day of my entire life, the day I never thought I would see my daughter again" Danny said. "Danny I wish I could take it back" Steve said. "Well you can't now can you" Danny said.

"Danny I know we can fix this, I know we can fix our friendship and get back to the way things used to be" Steve said. "Steve I really just need to take one step at a time and right now I would like to focus on work and us running this task force and then take it from their" Danny said. "I understand" Steve said sadly. "Steve I really don't want to hurt you, but I just need some time, I have so much going on right now, I just need to take one thing at a time" Danny said. "Danny can you promise me something" Steve asked? "What" Danny replied.

"Promise me you won't give up on us because I don't think I could handle it if you and Grace weren't a part of my life anymore" Steve said. "I wouldn't do that to Grace, I know how much she loves you and how much you mean to her" Danny said. "Danny it isn't just Grace who means a lot to me, you do to, I hope you know that" Steve said. "I know" was Danny's simple reply.

"Danny about England" Steve said. "Steve I need you to trust me, I am handling it" Danny said. "I trust you" Steve replied.

"Now I really need to get going" Danny said as they left his office and joined everyone else.

"Everything OK" Gabby asked as she looked at the two of them? "Everything is fine" Steve said.

"I will see you all on Monday" Danny said as he picked up Grace and they left with Gabby.

"Steve are you two OK" Chin asked?

"We are as OK as we are going to be for right now" Steve replied as he headed back into his office.


	10. Chapter 10

"Danno something is wrong" Grace said as her, Danny and Gabby entered Gabby's house. "We need to talk about my meeting today" Danny said as they all sat down.

"Danny what happened at the custody hearing" Gabby asked?

"Monkey you know me and my lawyer met with your mom, Stan and a family judge today" Danny said as he looked at her. "Yes" Grace whispered as she looked down at the floor. "Well we came to an agreement and the judge signed off on it" Danny said as a smile spread across his face. "Danny" Gabby said as he looked at him.

"Monkey please look at me" Danny said as Grace slowly lifted her head and she had tears falling down her face.

"Hey why the tears, I thought you would be happy living with me" Danny said as he wiped her tears away. "I don't have to go with mommy" Grace asked hopefully. "No, you are staying right here in Hawaii with me" Danny said.

"Danno" Grace shrieked as she flew into his arms and he wrapped her up in a big hug. "Danny I am so happy for the both of you" Gabby said as she looked at the pure joy on his face.

"Is mommy upset I get to stay with you" Grace asked as she sat on his lap? "No, but I need to explain the arrangement to you" Danny said" "Ok" Grace replied.

"I have been granted full custody of you" Danny explained. "You mean I am with you all the time now" Grace asked? "Yes but you will also be in constant contact with your mom, Stan and Charlie" Danny said. "Danny I can't believe Stan and Rachel agreed to this" Gabby said.

"Grace your mom loves you very much and wants you to be happy" Danny said. "I am happy here with you and my friends and school" Grace said. "I know you are and that is what my lawyer and I told the judge" Danny said. "I love you so much, thank you" Grace said as she looked up at Danny. "Monkey there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you" Danny said. "I know, you came all the way here when mommy brought me here" Grace said. "Yes I did and it was the best decision I ever made" Danny said.

"I will be right back" Grace said as she got off the couch and ran to find her backpack.

"Danny, Rachel didn't fight you on this" Gabby asked once they were alone?

"I think she wanted to but my lawyer and I had some really good arguments and for once I asked Rachel to think about Grace and what she wanted. I told her she just couldn't up root her again, she has family here, here friends and school. She has also built a life and has adjusted really well to moving here from New Jersey. I also argued that I moved half way across the county when she brought Grace here and I just can't give everything up that I have built here and start over. I also wasn't about to give you up" Danny said.

"Danny" Gabby whispered. "Gabby I love you and you mean just as much to me as Grace does" Danny said. "You and Grace mean a lot to me also" Gabby said.

"So my lawyer argued how I have a good well established job working at Five O on the Governor's Task Force. I am establishing roots and that after everything I have done to be with Grace for the little amount of time I get to spend with her she shouldn't be taken away from me again" Danny said. "Danny I am so happy for you" Gabby said. " And believe it or not Stan actually had nice things to say about me because he said he couldn't imagine Rachel and Charlie going to England and him staying behind" Danny added. "I bet you didn't expect that" Gabby said. "No I really didn't, I hated that man for a long time or taking my family away from me but we get along fine now because we know all that matters is that Grace is happy" Danny said. "Children should always be put first" Gabby said.

"Grace will live with me September through May and then when she is out of school for the summer she will spend it in Europe with Rachel, Stan and Charlie" Danny said as Grace came back and joined them.

"Danno I am so happy" Grace said. "I am too" Danny replied. "I will still be able to talk to mom and keep in touch right" Grace asked? "Of course, we will set up Skype on the computer so you can talk and see her whenever you want. I don't ever want you to think I want to keep you from your mom" Danny said. "Oh I know you wouldn't do that" Grace replied.

"Well I have one more piece of news for you" Danny stated. "What" Grace asked?

"Well Gabby and I agreed to buy the house we just looked at" Danny said. "Yes" Grace hollered as she hugged them both. "You sure that is the house like" Danny laughed. "Oh yes, because it is on the beach and I get to live by Uncle Steve" Grace said happily. "Well we are breaking one of his rules" Danny said as he looked at her. "Oh it is ok, I talked to Uncle Steve while I was waiting for you and told him we were looking for a house and he said he was just joking about you living on the same block as him" Grace said. "Oh really" Danny said knowing Steve was probably hurt he didn't tell him he was looking for a house. "Yep and I told him he was being silly and there was no way he was going to tell me I couldn't live by him because if he did I was going to have to change his mind" Grace said seriously. "Oh I bet you did" Gabby laughed.

"Steve, Danny whispered knowing they still weren't on the best of terms regarding their issues outside of work.

"When do we move in to our house" Grace asked? "30 days from today" Gabby replied. "How come we have to wait so long" Grace asked?

"Well there is a lot of paperwork to do and Gabby needs to pack up and sell her house" Danny said.

"Gabby will you help me decorate my room" Grace asked? "Of course, I would be happy to" Gabby said. "What about me" Danny laughed. "You are a boy" Grace giggled. "And a boy can't help" Danny pouted.

"Grace I think I have some books we can look through" Gabby said as she laid some on the coffee table and they started paging through them.

Danny just sat back and watched the two women he loved more than anything in the world make plans for their new home.

With his personal life on tract it was now time for Danny to work on his strained relationship with Steve.


	11. Chapter 11

"Detective Williams I just wanted to let you know that I have been very pleased with the way things have been going for Five-0 since you took on more responsibility" Governor Denning said as he and Danny walked through a park not to far from headquarters.

"Thank you sir, but I can't take all the credit. Steve is a fine leader and it really is about the team the four of us" Danny replied. "I am really impressed that you have been able to keep the Commander in line and there have been no incidents" Denning added.

"Governor with all due respect, you may not believe this but Steve cares a great deal about this task force and his team and he understands the responsibility that goes along with it" Danny said. "Yes but he also likes to bend the rules and cross that line" Denning added. "Do we bend the rules, yes we all do at times because you have to in order to get the job done" Danny said. "But you can also go to far" Denning answered back.

"Governor I am asking you to please put Steve back in charge and me back as second in command" Danny said. "Detective I like how things are set up now" Denning replied. "Please give it some thought because I know that deep down you realize Steve is the best person to run the task force" Danny said. "I will take it under advisement" Denny stated as a man approached them.

"Governor Denning" the man said as he looked at him. "Yes, can I help you" the Governor replied. "You don't know who I am do you" the man asked? "I am sorry but I don't" Denning replied. "Of course you don't, but you are about to know who I am" the man said as he pulled out a gun.

"Gun, Danny yelled as he jumped in front of the governor and drew his gun forgetting he didn't have his vest on. Before Danny had a chance to get a shot off and before he knew what was happening two shots were fired and Danny fell to the ground.

"Governor we need to get you out of here" one of his aides said as members of his security detail tackled the gunman.

"Detective Williams" the Governor said as he saw Danny lying face down in a pool of blood. "Governor we need to leave now" the aide said.

"I am not going anywhere, call an ambulance" Denning barked as he knelt down and rolled Danny over and saw all the blood.

"Detective can you hear me" Denning asked as he heard the sirens approaching. "Sir we need to get you out of here" Danny gasped as he started to shake. "Hang in their Danny help is on the way" Denning said. "Please do me a favor" Danny whispered as he struggled to catch his breath. "Danny" the Governor said as he saw his eyes slowly begin to close. "Tell my daughter and Gabby that I love them" Danny whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Over here" Denning shouted as the paramedics arrived and began working on Danny. "We need to get him to the hospital now one of the EMT's hollered" as a gurney was brought over and they tried to stop the bleeding. "He is going to make it isn't he" Denning asked? "Governor we will know more once we get him to the hospital" the EMT said as they loaded Danny into the ambulance. "I am going with you" Denning stated. "Governor we need the room in the ambulance to work on Detective Williams" the EMT replied as the doors were closed and the ambulance sped off to the hospital.

"Governor are you sure you are ok, you haven't been hit" his aide asked? "I am fine, now get me to the hospital and call Five-O and let them know what has happened" The Governor ordered as they got in the car.

"Kono is Danny in yet" Steve asked as he walked up to her. "No, I believe he had his weekly meeting with the Governor first thing this morning" Kono replied as Chin came running out of his office.

"Chin what's wrong" Steve asked as he saw the horrified look on his face.

"That was an aide from the Governor's office, we need to get to the hospital" Chin said. "The hospital, did something happen to the Governor" Kono asked?

"No, it's Danny, he has been shot" Chin stated.

"What, Steve yelled" as he turned and ran towards the door with Chin and Kono right behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Danny" Steve yelled as he came barreling into the ER followed by Chin and Kono. "Commander McGarrett the nurse said as she recognized them from there several prior visits to the hospital.

"Danny, how is Danny, I need to see him" Steve said as his mouth went a mile a minute. "Detective Williams is in surgery right now and the doctor will be out with an update, we have a private room set aside for you to wait" the nurse said. "You don't understand he is my partner I need to be with him" Steve said desperately. "Commander I understand, but you need to let the doctor's do their job" the nurse said quietly.

"Steve, I know this is hard but we need to wait and let the doctor's do what they need to for Danny" Chin said as they went into the private room and saw Governor Denning.

"What the hell are you doing here" Steve snapped when he saw Denning get up? "Steve", Chin said quietly knowing they didn't need a scene in the hospital right now. "I was with Detective Williams when he was shot" Denning stated. "What" Steve roared barley able to control his anger. "Commander I know you are upset but you need to calm down, we are in a hospital" Governor Denning stated. "Upset, that doesn't even begin to cover how I am feeling right now" Steve yelled unable to control his anger wanting desperately to hit someone.

"Steve if you don't calm down the hospital is going to throw you out of here and I know you don't want that" Chin stated as he looked at him. "I'm fine" Steve said as he backed up against one of the walls in the room. "Governor can you tell us what happened" Kono asked?

"Detective Williams and I had just finished our weekly meeting and were walking through the park about 4 blocks from Five O Headquarters when a man approached us" Denning said. "So a guy just comes out of nowhere and shoots Danny" Steve said through clenched teeth. "Not exactly" Denning replied. "What do you mean not exactly" Chin asked as he saw the expression on Steve's face. "The man asked if I was the Governor and if I knew who he was and when I said I didn't know who he was he said I was about to find out and he pulled out a gun. Detective Williams saw it and jumped in front of me and took two bullets" Denning added. "Where is the man now" Kono asked? "My security detail were able to tackle and subdue him and he is currently in a cell at HPD" Denning said. "Well your security detail didn't do a good enough job because Danny still got shot but hey not a scratch on you" Steve snapped. "Commander I am going to let that one pass only because I know your upset right now" Denning said.

"Upset, I am not upset. I am beyond upset, I am furious" Steve said angrily as he took a few steps forward. "Steve this isn't the time or the place" Chin said knowing he was ready to blow. "No Chin this is the perfect place. Tell me Governor why are you still here it can't be out of concern for Danny" Steve said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now what the hell is that supposed to mean, of course I am concerned about Detective Williams, he saved my life" Denning said as his voice began to rise.

"Concerned, please you don't give a damn about Danny" Steve shot back. "Steve you need to stop" Chin said not understanding what has gotten into him. "No Chin, I will not stop not after what this son of a bitch did to Danny" Steve yelled. "Steve you're not making any sense what are you talking about" Chin asked?

"Tell me Governor where was your concern when you forced Danny to run Five O while I was gone even though he had vacation scheduled and you made him cancel it" Steve said. "You know perfectly well why I did that" Denning shot back. "Did you even ask Danny what he had planned, what he had to cancel" Steve asked taking another step towards the governor. "It didn't matter, I did what I needed to do" Denning replied.

"Well let me tell you what he had to give up. His ex wife and husband are moving to England and those two weeks he was going to spend with his daughter Grace because the only reason he is in Hawaii is because of her. They were going to spend time together and even do some house hunting as Danny was looking for a place to live. He uprooted his whole life for that little girl and followed her here" Steve said. "Grace is moving to England" Chin and Kono said in unison as they both turned and looked at the Governor. "I had no idea" Denning said. "Of course you didn't because you didn't ask, no you were so hell bent on making me pay for what happened with the Russians that you didn't care so excuse me if I don't believe that you give a damn about Danny" Steve roared. "Commander" Denning began but Steve put his hand up. "I am not done yet. Having Danny running the task force wasn't enough, you made him the fall guy, if anything happens he loses everything" Steve said. "That was the detectives choice" Denning said. "You could have said no that those types of conditions weren't needed, but no you had exactly what you wanted, you had me right where you wanted me because you knew Danny would do anything for this Task force and his team and if it came to that it would be my fault that Danny lost everything" Steve said.

"We can talk about this at another time, right now our concern should be detective Williams" the Governor stated. "Oh we are not done here by a long shot" Steve shot back. "Detective Williams did ask me to do something for him before he lost consciousness" the governor stated. "What" Kono asked.

"He asked that I tell his daughter and Gabby that he loves them" the Governor said quietly. "Oh my god, Gracie and Gabby have they been notified" Steve asked? "One of my aides knew who he was talking about so we have sent an HPD officer to pick them both up and bring them here" the governor replied. "I really think it is best if you leave now" Steve said still angry he was still there. "Steve" Chin said as he looked at him.

"No, Danny's family is here and that is all that matters" Steve said as he went and sat in a chair and placed his head in his hands. "Governor maybe for now it would be best" Chin said. "Please keep me informed on Detective Williams condition" the Governor stated as he looked back over at Steve. "I will, we will call you as soon as we hear anything" Chin said as the Governor turned and left.

"Steve look at me" Chin said as he knelt down in front of him. Steve looked up at Chin as the tears fell freely down his face.

"Steve talk to me, you need to pull yourself together. You are not going to be any good to anyone, especially Danny if you fall apart now" Chin stated.

"Chin I don't know what I am going to do if we lose him" Steve said quietly. "You listen to me Steve McGarrett we are not going to lose Danny, he is a fighter and he is going to get through this do you hear me" Chin said forcefully.

"Chin I feel like I am drowning and that I am losing everything" Steve said. "Hey you're not losing anything, we are all still here" Chin said as he pulled a chair over and sat across from his friend.

"It's just the stuff with the task force, the fight I had with Danny and our strained relationship, the possibility of Gracie moving to England and Catherine not being here and now Danny being shot" Steve whispered.

"Steve yes there is a lot going on right now and that is why you need to pull yourself together and stay strong because if you fall apart you know you will get one of Danny's famous rants once he pulls through this" Chin laughed.

"I'm sorry" Steve whispered. "It's ok, we all reach our breaking point but you're not alone we are here for both you and Danny" Chin said. "That's right" Kono added as she pulled up a chair and the three of them sat and waited for someone to come and tell them how Danny was doing.


	13. Chapter 13

"We should have heard something about Danny by now" Steve said as he paced the floor of the waiting room. "I am sure someone will be here soon" Chin replied as Grace came flying through the door followed by Gabby.

"Uncle Steve where is Danno, I have to see Danno" Grace stated with panic in her voice. "Gracie you can't see Danno right now, the doctors are working on him" Steve said as he sat down and placed her in his lap. "What happened" Gabby asked as Chin gave her a chair and she sat next to Steve and Grace?

"Danny was with Governor Denning and some guy came up to them with a gun in attempt to shoot the Governor and Danny stepped in the way to protect him and took two bullets" Steve said. "Is he going to be ok" Grace asked as tears started falling down her face? "Let me tell you something about your dad, he is one tough guy and he is going to pull through this and come back to you and Gabby" Steve said as he wiped her tears away.

"Family of Detective Williams" a doctor asked as he came into the waiting room. "Yes, we are here for Danny" Steve said as he set Grace down and stood up. "I am Dr. Andrews, please let's sit".

"How is he doctor" Steve asked as Grace climbed back up in his lap. "Detective Williams took a bullet to his abdomen and one to his chest. We were able to remove both bullets but he lost a lot of blood due to the internal bleeding so we gave him some blood transfusions. He also went into cardiac arrest but we were able to revive him" the doctor said.

"He is going to be ok isn't he" Steve asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around Grace. "Right now he is unconscious and also has a concussion from his head hitting the pavement when he fell backwards after being shot and we have him heavily sedated. I won't lie to you the next 72 hours will be critical" the doctor said. "Will my daddy wake up" Grace whispered. "We are hopeful that he will" the doctor said as he looked at Steve.

"When can we see him" Gabby asked? "We are moving him to recovery so he will only be allowed a few visitors tonight and just for a short period of time. When he is settled I will send a nurse for you" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Steve replied as he watched the doctor leave. "Danno just has to be ok, he just has to be" Grace cried. "Grace I know your daddy and he is not going to leave you, he is going to fight and come back to you" Gabby said. "He is going to come back to you too" Grace said as she looked at Gabby.

"We have Detective Williams settled in and you can see him but only for a short while" the nurse said. "Thank you" Gabby replied.

"Chin, Kono why don't you two head home and get some rest there isn't anything more you can do here tonight" Steve said. "Are you going to be ok" Chin asked as he looked at Steve. "I am going to be fine but I would like you two to do something for me" Steve said. "Anything" Kono replied.

"Find out what you can about the guy who shot Danny and why he was going after the Governor" Steve said. "We will get on it, I need to update the Governor on Danny's condition anyway, I will poke around to see if he wants us working on this" Chin said. "Thank you" Steve replied as Chin and Kono left.

"Gabby why don't you and Grace go see Danny, I am sure he will be happy to know that you are both here" Steve said quietly. "Uncle Steve what about you, you have to come to" Grace said. "I think it would be best if you two went right now" Steve said.

"No, Danny would want you by his side also, now you are coming with us" Gabby said as the three of them headed towards Danny's room.

"Danno" Grace whispered as she walked over to Danny's bed and saw the machines he was hooked up to.

"Danny we are all here" Gabby whispered as she took a hold of his hand.

"Hey partner, you need to wake up and come back to us" Steve whispered as the three of them stood around Danny.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been almost 24 hours since Danny was brought in and he still hadn't woken up. After Gabby and Grace left for the evening Steve pulled up a chair and sat by Danny's beside all night long catching some sleep here and there. As he looked at his partner lying their he quietly began to speak.

"Hey partner you need to wake up now, there are a lot of people here who need you" Steve whispered as he tried to control his emotions.

"Danny I need you, you are my rock and my anchor and I can't imagine you not being in my life. I know we have had our problems recently but you have to know how much you mean to me. There are so many things I need to say to you, so many things I need you to hear but I need you to wake up. I know we have begun repairing our work relationship but our friendship means everything to me and I can't tell you how sorry I am for some of the things I said to you that day I found out about what the Governor did. From the first day I met you and you stood up to me, even when I made you my partner and got you shot you were always by my side. I have never once regretted the decision I made to make you my partner, it was the best decision I have ever made. I have always had trouble letting people getting close to me but you and I just clicked and before I knew it you became more than my partner, you became my best friend and you and Grace became family. I started feeling whole again and that is because of you and Gracie. Since you barged into my life that day in the garage my life has never been the same, it has changed for the better. So you listen to me Daniel Williams you need to fight, you have so much to live for. Gracie needs her Danno. Gabby needs you"

"You and Gabby are so good together. I have never seen you happier than when you are with her. Your face just lights up when you talk about her" Steve said quietly as he took a hold of Danny's hand.

"I know you can hear me and are just wanting to wake up and start one of your famous rants. If you don't come back for me, come back for Gracie and Gabby" Steve said as the tears fell down his face.

"He is going to come back to all of us" Gabby whispered as she walked up to Steve.

"Gabby I didn't know you were here" Steve replied as he wipe his tears away.

"I didn't mean to interrupt" Gabby said.

"No it is ok, there has been no change, he still hasn't woken up" Steve said.

"Steve you have been here all night, you need to go get some rest and something to eat" Gabby said. "Gabby I just can't leave him, not until I know he is going to be OK" Steve said.

"Steve I know you want to be here and I don't want to keep you away from Danny but you need to take care of yourself or you will end up in a bed right next to him" Gabby said. "I'm sorry, I am being selfish and thinking of just myself, I should know you want to spend time with him and he would want you by his side" Steve said quietly.

"Steve I know how much you love Danny and believe despite everything going on with you two I know he loves you just as much and would want you to take care of yourself" Gabby said.

"She's right sailor a quiet voice said from behind them" "Cath what are you doing here" Steve asked as he walked over and hugged her. "I wanted to surprise you so I stopped by headquarters and Chin and Kono told me what happened so I came right over" Catherine said.

"Catherine Rowlins I would like you to meet Gabby Asano" Steve said as he introduced the two of them. "I have heard a lot about you, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances" Catherine said as she held her hand out to Gabby. "Danny has spoken of you also, it is nice to finally meet you" Gabby replied.

"How he is doing" Catherine asked? "No change, it is up to Danny now, we need him to wake up" Gabby replied.

"I still can't believe you're here" Steve whispered. "I am here and you are going to come with me, you look terrible" Catherine said as she took in Steve's appearance. "I really don't want to leave him" Steve said.

"Steve I promise you if there is any change or if he wakes up I will call you" Gabby said.

"Take care of him" Steve said as he gave Gabby a hug and left with Catherine.

"Danny I am here" Gabby whispered as she took a hold of his hand and sat down in the chair by his bed.

"Gabby" Danny whispered as he squeezed her hand.

"I am right here and I am not going anywhere" Gabby whispered as she continued holding his hand and pressed the button to call the nurse and let them know it looked like Danny was waking up.


	15. Chapter 15

"Danny can you hear me" Gabby asked as she continued holding his hand. "Gabby" Danny whispered as he squeezed her hand again and slowly opened his eyes. "I am right here" Gabby said as she couldn't keep the tears from falling down her face. "Don't cry" Danny whispered. "These are happy tears" Gabby said as the doctor and nurse came in.

"Detective Williams it is good to see you awake Dr. Andrews said as he walked over to the bed. "How long have I been out" Danny asked? "24 hours the doctor replied. "What happened" Danny asked? "You were shot, you took a bullet to your abdomen and one to your chest" the doctor said. "Why does my head feel like someone is hitting it with a baseball bat" Danny asked? "You suffered a concussion when you fell from the gunshot and your head hit the pavement" the doctor replied.

"How is everything looking" Gabby asked as she watched doctor and nurse check Danny's vital signs and the machine he was hooked up to. "Everything is looking good, we want to keep you here for a few more days to monitor for any side effects from the concussion and also make sure no complications arise from removing the bullets. You are a very lucky man Detective, you had a lot of internal bleeding from the gunshot wounds but everything is looking good right now" the doctor added. "Ahh" Danny gasped as he tried to adjust himself on the bed. "You are going to be in some pain for a bit until the wounds heal but we have given you something to help with that" the nurse said. "Thank you" Danny replied.

"I will be back to check on you in a few hours, if you need anything you page the nurse" the doctor said as they left the room. "Gabby tell me what happened" Danny said as he reached for her hand again and she moved closer to the bed. "You were with Governor Denning yesterday and walking through the park not far from headquarters when a man approached and pulled out a gun in an attempt to kill the Governor, you jumped in the way and took the bullets" Gabby said. "Is the Governor alright" Danny asked? "Yes you saved his life" Gabby replied.

"Hey, I am going to be ok" Danny said quietly as he noticed the tears in Gabby's eyes. "Danny when HPD came and got me and Grace yesterday I was so scared" Gabby said. "Grace, oh god is she ok" Danny asked? "She is doing fine, she was here with me last night for a while and then I took her back to Rachel and Stan's so she could spend their last night together before they left for Europe, I am going to pick her up after school and bring her by" Gabby said. "Rachel didn't give you a hard time about Grace because of what happened did she" Danny asked? "No not at all" Gabby replied.

"Have you been here all night" Danny asked? "No, I went home and got some rest but Steve was here all night he left just a little bit ago" Gabby said. "Steve was here" Danny asked? "Of course he was I practically had to throw him out this morning, he is a wreck Danny. He is so worried about you and terrified of losing you" Gabby said.

"Really he was here all night" Danny said not quite believing it considering how strained their relationship was? "Danny don't be so surprised. I am going to tell you the same thing I told Steve. Just because you two are having a rough time right now doesn't mean you don't love each other and want to be there for each other" Gabby said. "Gabby I just never thought Steve and I would get to this point where we couldn't communicate" Danny said. "Well don't you think it is about time you do something about that" Gabby said.

"Right now I want to concentrate on us and getting better so I can get out of here" Danny said. "Well you get some rest and I am going to go pick up Grace and bring her by to see you, she is going to be so happy that you are awake" Gabby said as she got up and leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you" Danny whispered as he closed his eyes. "I love you too" Gabby answered back as she left to get Grace and once out in the hall she dialed Steve to let him know Danny was awake.

"Cath I still can't believe you're here, I have missed you so much" Steve said as they sat on a bench on the hospital grounds after grabbing some lunch. "I have missed you too, now you want to tell me what is going on with you" Catherine asked? "Cath I feel like I am drowning and I don't know what to do" Steve said as he told her everything that had been going on since he got back from drills.

"You and Danny are going to get through this" Catherine said as she took a hold of his hand. "I don't know and it just hit home for me with him in the hospital, I don't know what I would do if he wasn't a part of my life anymore" Steve said. "First of all you can't think like that, Danny is going to pull through this" Catherine replied. "Cath so much has happened, I never thought we would get to the point where we couldn't talk to each other anymore" Steve said sadly.

"You and Danny are two of the most stubborn people I have ever come across in my life and that is saying a lot for being in the Military, but you will get through this because I have never known you to just give up" Catherine stated. "I'm not giving up" Steve stated strongly. "Now that is the Steve McGarrett I fell in love with" Catherine said. "How long are you here for" Steve asked?

"Well that is another surprise I have for you, I am being transferred back here to Hawaii, I am going to be based here for the foreseeable future" Catherine said with a smile on her face. "That is wonderful" Steve replied as he pulled her close and gave her a soul searing kiss. "I take it that little bit of news makes you happy" Catherine laughed. "You don't know how happy that makes me" Steve said as his phone rang.

"That was Gabby, Danny woke up" Steve said as he got up and held his hand out for Catherine. "Well what are we waiting for" Catherine stated as her and Steve walked hand in hand to see Danny.


	16. Chapter 16

"Cath what if he doesn't want to see me" Steve asked as they stood outside Danny's room? "You won't know until you go in there" Catherine said as she squeezed his hand and Steve headed into Danny's room.

"Danny" Steve whispered as he walked over to the bed and looked at his partner. "Steve" Danny whispered as he opened his eyes. "I am right here partner" Steve said as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"How do you feel" Steve asked? "Like I have been shot" Danny replied. "I am really glad to see that you are awake" Steve replied.

"Gabby tells me you stayed with me all night, you didn't have to do that" Danny said. "I can leave if you don't want me here" Steve said as he got up. "Now did I say I didn't want you here" Danny replied as he tried to sit up.

"Danny I just don't want to upset you" Steve said. "And you thinking that you being here would upset me" Danny asked getting frustrated.

"God Danny I don't know what to think, look at us we can't even communicate anymore" Steve said as he started pacing back and forth. "I know" Danny said sadly.

"Danny I have to know can we get passed everything that has happened because when I heard you got shot it scared me, the thought you may die terrified me" Steve said.

"I want us to get passed everything I really do but some things that were said I don't know if I can forget them" Danny answered honestly.

"Do you even want to try" Steve asked trying not to get angry? "Danny" Steve said as he got no response. Before Danny could say anything a hurricane with pigtails came flying into his room.

"Danno you are awake" Grace squealed as she ran over to her father and climbed up on the bed. "Monkey" Danny smiled as Gabby, Chin, Kono and Catherine came in. "Are you better now" Grace asked? "I am now that you are here" Danny replied as he gave her a kiss.

"You do know you had us worried" Kono said as she gave Danny a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry about that" Danny said as he noticed Catherine in the room.

"Catherine I didn't realize you were in town" Danny said. "Got in this morning, glad to see your doing better" Catherine replied as she smiled at him. "Brah is there anything you need" Chin asked as he noticed Steve move away from everyone?

"I have everything I need right here" Danny replied as he looked at Gabby and Grace.

Unable to take it anymore and clearly feeling like Danny didn't want him around Steve turned to leave.

"Uncle Steve where are you going" Grace asked? "There is no need for me to be here, Danno has you and Gabby" Steve said quietly. "Steve" Danny said as he looked at him. "No Danny it is best if I go" Steve said.

"No" Grace shouted. "Monkey" Danny said as he looked at her and saw how upset she was getting. "No, you and Uncle Steve promised me you wouldn't be broken anymore, you promised" Grace stated.

"Gracie" Steve said as he looked at her. "No, you pinky swore" Grace said as she looked at Steve.

"What is wrong with you two" Chin said shaking his head. "Danno please make things better" Grace begged as she got tears in her eyes. "Monkey it is not that simple" Danny said as Grace suddenly jumped off the bed.

"Ok I for one have had enough" Chin said. "Chin, Steve said as he looked at him and saw the normally calm man sprout an angry look. "No, you two are going to shut up and listen to me. Now I know you have had some problems, but look at what you are doing to everyone around you, look at what you are doing to Grace" Chin said.

"Chin is right, you two need to take a long look at what you're doing to the people who love you" Kono said.

"Now you two are going to stay here and work this out because for the love of god McGarrett don't think for one minute I won't kick your ass and put you in a hospital bed right next to Danny until you do work things out" Chin stated.

"And I will tell the doctor to keep you here along time until you and Uncle Steve are fixed." Grace added as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Danny.

"Now we are going to go get Malia and have some dinner, and when we get back you two have better worked things out or else" Chin said.

"Gabby" Danny said as he looked at her. "Chin is right you two need to think about how your behavior is affecting everyone around you" Gabby said.

"Danno you and Uncle Steve better be fixed when we get back, do you hear me" Grace said as she looked at him. "I hear you" Danny said as they all left leaving Steve and Danny looking at each other.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well I guess they told us didn't they" Steve said as he stood over by the window. "I didn't realize how much this was affecting Grace" Danny replied.

"Danny I want more than anything to get back what we had, I miss my best friend" Steve said quietly.

"I miss my best friend too" Danny replied as he motioned for Steve to come and sit down.

"Danny please tell me what I can do to make things right between us, I will do anything" Steve said.

"Steve I want more than anything to get back where we were before everything went down with the Governor" Danny said. "We can, I know we can get it back" Steve said.

"Steve I didn't want your job, I didn't want to take your job from you. I could never fill your shoes and do the job as good as you and after everything you have done for me I didn't want to do that to you" Danny said.

"What are you talking about" Steve asked? "Steve you're the reason I am still on this god forsaken Island" Danny said.

"Danny I don't understand, you're here because of Grace and now Gabby" Steve said.

"Steve I am here because of you, if you wouldn't have had Jameson intervene when Rachel was threatening to take Grace away from me I would have hopped the first plane and left this Island because without Grace there was nothing here for me" Danny said.

"Danny what are you trying to say" Steve asked?

"I am saying there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Grace and Gabby aren't the only reason I don't want to leave this Island" Danny said as he looked at Steve. "Danny I don't know what to say" Steve said as he got tears in his eyes.

"Steve your my partner, my best friend and my brother and I love you" Danny said. "I love you too and I hope you know how sorry I am for everything I said to you" Steve said.

"I know, we were both angry" Danny replied. "But that was no excuse for the way I went off on you" Steve said. "I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes" Danny said.

"Danny I am not used to people doing things for me without wanting something in return" Steve began. "Steve" Danny said as he looked at him. "Danny please let me get this out" Steve said.

Danny kept quiet and looked at Steve as he took a deep breath.

"Danny there was a time I told you that you weren't alone on this Island and I meant it. But until you came barreling into my life that is how I felt. I was back here because of my father's death. I have always kept myself guarded and didn't let anyone in or get close to me. That changed when I met you. You pulled a gun on me and you didn't back down when we first met not even when I used my Seal tone that make other mean retreat and back down. People have always wanted something from me but not you. What you have done for me since we became partners made me realize choosing you as a partner was the best decision I have ever made" Steve said as he wiped the tears that were falling down his face.

"Steve" Danny whispered.

"Danny you and Grace are my family. Yes I have Mary when we see each other but you and Grace complete me. You both make me feel like I am not alone anymore and I thank god every day that you let me spend time with your beautiful daughter. You both fill a void in my life and I can't imagine the two of you not being in my life" Steve said.

"Steve you will never be alone, you will always have me and Grace because you complete us also" Danny said.

"Danny I need to know something" Steve said as he looked at him. "What" Danny asked?

Why are you staying here to run this task force" Steve asked? "You know why" Danny replied confused by the question.

"Danny I know Rachel and Stan are moving to England" Steve said. "Yes they are" Danny replied. "What about Grace, I know you and you would follow her to the end of the earth if you had to" Steve said.

"Steve, Gracie isn't going anywhere, I now have full custody of Grace" Danny said. "What, when did that happen" Steve asked? "Well" Danny said as he told Steve everything. "I am so happy for you, why didn't you tell me all this was going on" Steve asked? "I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up if it didn't work out and she left, but I would have spent every last penny I have to fight for Grace. I have finally built a life here in Hawaii and I wasn't about to let Rachel ruin that for me" Danny said.

"I am sorry I couldn't be there for you, I am sorry I screwed up your vacation" Steve said. "Steve it is in the past and everything worked out" Danny said. "But if it wouldn't have" Steve whispered. "Well we don't have to worry about that now do we" Danny said.

"Are we going to be ok" Steve asked? "We are going to be fine, we have hit a bump in the road and I am not ready to throw everything away you mean to much to me" Danny said. "Danny you mean so much to me also and I promise you we are in this together, partners in the task force and proving Denning that we can run that task force like it should be run and I wouldn't have it any other way" Steve said.

"Either would I, I am proud to be your partner" Danny replied.

"Everything OK in here" Chin asked as he opened the door? "Everything is fine" Steve said as Chin entered with Catherine, Grace and Gabby. "Are you all fixed now" Grace asked as he walked over to the bed. "Yes Monkey we are all fixed and I am sorry we upset you" Danny said as he looked over at Gabby who was gripping a chair. "Gabby are you ok" Danny asked? "I am fine" Gabby whispered, just a little tired.

"Well I am glad I don't have to put you in a hospital bed McGarrett" Chin laughed. "Really we are going to be Ok" Steve said as he walked over to Catherine. "Steve could I ask you a favor" Danny asked as he didn't take his eyes off Gabby.

"What do you need" Steve asked? "It is getting late and Gracie has school tomorrow but I want to spend a little time with Gabby" Danny started.

"You don't even have to ask we would love to have Gracie tonight" Steve said. "I don't want to impose I know Catherine just got back in town and you probably want to spend time together" Danny said. "Danny it is no problem at all since I am going to be in Hawaii for quite some time" Catherine said.

"Monkey you be good for Uncle Steve and Catherine you keep an eye on the two of them, they tend to get in trouble when left unsupervised" Danny laughed. "I will Catherine laughed.

"I will stop by tomorrow after I drop Gracie off at school" Steve said.

"Love you Danno" Grace said as she gave him a kiss. "Love you more" Danny replied as they all left leaving him and Gabby alone.

"Gabby you ok" Danny asked as he held his hand out. "Just tired" Gabby said as she walked towards the bed but collapsed.

"Gabby" Danny cried out as he saw her fall to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

"Gabby" Danny shouted as he called for a nurse and tried to get out bed.

"Detective Williams" nurse Jenny said as she rushed into the room. "Please help her" Danny said as he looked at Gabby on the floor. "I will, you need to stay in bed before you pull your IV's out, what is her name" nurse Jenny asked as she knelt down next to Gabby.

"Her name is Gabby" Danny replied as he tried to calm down. "Gabby can you hear me" nurse Jenny asked as Gabby started to stir. "What happened" Gabby asked as Jenny slowly helped her up and helped her into a chair.

"Baby you passed out" Danny replied.

"Really I am ok now sorry to worry you" Gabby said. "We need to check you out" Jenny replied. "Really I am fine, nothing a little rest won't' take care of" Gabby said.

"Gabby please for my peace of mind go with the nurse and get checked out" Danny pleaded.

"Ok" Gabby whispered as she saw the worry on Danny's face and left with the nurse.

"You are still awake" Gabby said as she walked back into Danny's room about an hour later. "Of course I am, I am worried about you" Danny said as Gabby walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"You don't need to worry about me, you need to take care of yourself" Gabby said. "Of course I am going to worry about you, I love you" Danny stated as he took a hold of her hand.

"Danny I am fine, they ran a few tests and should have the results shortly, I am just exhausted and tired" Gabby said.

"Gabby" Danny whispered. "Danny, really I have just been worried about you, taking care of Grace and getting everything ready so we can move into our house. I guess I have just overdone it" Gabby said.

"I'm sorry" Danny whispered. "Danny you have nothing to be sorry about, it is not your fault you got shot and I am going to worry because I love you" Gabby replied.

"Gabby I am going to be fine, the doctor says I can go home the day after tomorrow, promise me you will take care of yourself" Danny said. "I promise" Gabby replied as nurse Jenny came back in.

"Is everything OK" Danny asked as he looked at the nurse.

"You young lady" Jenny said as she looked at Gabby.

"What's wrong" Gabby asked as she tightened her grip on Danny's hand?

Nurse Jenny just smiled at the two of them.

"Jenny" Danny asked panic starting to set in.

"You are pregnant" Jenny said as she looked at Gabby.

"Pregnant" both Danny and Gabby said as they looked at the nurse?

"Yes, 3 months" Jenny replied with a smile on her face.

"I am going to have a baby" Gabby said as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Now you need to take care of yourself. I have set up an appointment for you for next week with an OBGYN" Jenny said. "Don't worry I will make sure she takes care of herself" Danny replied.

"First order of business young lady is you need to get some rest" Jenny said as she left the two of them alone.

"Danny please say something" Gabby said as she looked at him.

"We are going to have a baby" Danny said as a huge smile spread across his face. "I know this wasn't planned" Gabby said.

"Gabby I love you and I couldn't' be happier, I want to have a family with you more than anything" Danny replied as he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too" Gabby replied as she made herself comfortable and Danny wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"Uncle Steve thank you for making things all better with Danno" Grace said as Steve sat on the bed in his spare bedroom and tucked her in.

"You're welcome Gracie, though I am really sorry that we upset you it was the last thing either of us wanted to do" Steve said.

"I just didn't want you to be broken anymore because I love you and Danno so much" Grace whispered. "And we love you" Steve replied as Catherine came and stood by the door unseen by the two of them.

"Gracie is something else on your mind" Steve asked as he looked at her? "It is nothing" Gracie said quietly. "Gracie you know you can tell me anything, I am always here for you" Steve said.

"It's just with Danno in the hospital we can't move into our new house right now" Grace said with a sad expression on her face. "So Danny and Gabby bought the house they were looking at" Steve replied.

"Uh huh, the one just down the street. We were supposed to move in tomorrow" Grace said. "Well maybe you still can" Steve replied. "How, Danno is still in the hospital" Grace said. "Well your dad gets released from the hospital the day after tomorrow, maybe we can get everything ready tomorrow and surprise your dad when you and Gabby take him home" Steve said.

"Oh Uncle Steve can we, that would be great" Grace said as a smile spread across her face. "I will talk to Gabby tomorrow after I drop you off at school" Steve said.

"Thank you, I love you Uncle Steve" Grace said as she looked at him. "I love you too, now it is time you get some sleep" Steve said.

"Can I ask you one more question" Grace asked quietly. "Sure" Steve replied.

"Do you love Catherine" Grace asked? "Uh well" Steve stuttered not really prepared to have this type of conversation with a 9 year old. "I am waiting" Grace said as Catherine laughed out in the hallway.

"Yes Gracie, I love Catherine very much" Steve said as a smile spread across Catherine's face. "I am really glad because I really like her" Grace replied.

"You do" Steve said as a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, she puts a smile on your face and makes you happy just like Gabby makes my Danno happy" Grace replied.

Steve didn't quite know what to say as he looked at Grace. For a nine year old she sure was grown up for her age.

"Uncle Steve I like when your happy and you have been smiling ever since Catherine came back" Grace said. "Yes Gracie I am happy because Catherine is back and because Danno is going to be ok and we are all going to be ok" Steve said as Grace let out a yawn.

"I love you Gracie" Steve said as he kissed her forehead and watched her drift off to sleep and he quietly left the bedroom.

"Is Grace all settled in" Catherine asked as Steve slipped into bed next to her. "Yes she is" Steve replied. "You are really good with her" Catherine said.

"She makes it easy" Steve replied.

"You know I love you too" Catherine said as she looked at Steve. "You heard Grace and I talking" Steve said as he shifted so he was looked at Catherine. "Yes I did and I thought you did really well answering her questions" Catherine replied.

"I do love you Catherine Rollins and I have missed you so much and am so glad that you are back" Steve whispered. "I love you Steve McGarrett and there isn't anywhere else I would rather be right now than here with you" Catherine replied as she leaned in and brushed her lips across Steve's.

"And there is no place I would rather be" Steve whispered as he flipped Catherine on her back and they made love all night long.


	20. Chapter 20

"Good morning beautiful" Danny said as Gabby slowly stirred and woke up next to Danny in his hospital bed. "Good morning, I can't believe I slept here all night" Gabby said as she sat up. "Well you were pretty exhausted" Danny said as he placed his hand on her belly. "I didn't mean to worry you" Gabby whispered as she placed her hand on Danny's. "Hey I am always going to worry about you and now I want you to go home and get some rest and take care of yourself and our baby" Danny said as he gave her a kiss. "I like the sound of that, our baby" Gabby replied as Governor Denning walked into the room.

"I am sorry, if I am interrupting I can come back" Denning said. "No I am just getting ready to leave" Gabby said as she got up. "Governor Denning, I would like you to meet Gabrielle Asano, Gabby this is Governor Denning" Danny stated as he introduced the two. "It is very nice to meet you, I wish it was under different circumstances" Denning said as he shook Gabby's hand. "Well I will leave you two, I will be back later today when Grace gets out of school" Gabby said as she gave Danny a quick kiss and left.

"Detective Williams how are you feeling" Governor Denning asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down? "I am doing good, they are planning on releasing me tomorrow if my last round of tests check out" Danny replied. "I am really glad to hear that" Denning replied. "Governor is there a specific reason you are here" Danny asked as he sat up in the bed.

"I came because I wanted to see how you were doing, I didn't want to intrude before" Governor Denning replied. "I understand Steve went off on you" Danny said, I am sorry about that. "No need to apologize, he was upset and concerned about you" Denning replied. "Yeah he gets a little overprotective when it comes to his team and family" Danny said.

"Detective Williams I also wanted to thank you for what you did, you saved my life" Denning said. "You don't have to thank me, I was just doing my job" Danny replied. "Yes I do, you could have died since you didn't have your vest on but you didn't think twice about jumping in front of me when that guy pulled out his gun" Denning said. "I know, but it doesn't change the fact I would do it again and please call me Danny" Danny replied.

"Danny there is another reason I am here, it has to do with Five O" Denning replied. "Go on" Danny said. "Danny as you know I put you in charge and stripped Commander McGarrett of his authority because I was angry and well some things had to change, the Task Force just went to far this last time" Denning said. "I understand and you understand why I did what I did before I accepted the position" Danny said. "Yes and I also now understand what you gave up those two weeks the Commander was gone and for that I want to apologize, if I would have known" Denning said. "Governor it is in the past" Danny said.

"Regarding the task force" Denning said. "Did I do something" Danny asked? "No, I have been very pleased with the job you have done, as a matter of fact you and the Commander have worked very well together" Denning said. "Thank you" Danny simply replied. "Danny I am proud of this task force, frankly it is the best task force in Hawaii. Do I agree with the methods that the Commander does or the rest of the team, not all the time, but you get the job done and Hawaii is a safer place because of this task force and I want to continue to see it thrive and prosper" Denning said. "Well thank you, but it really is a team effort" Danny said. "Yes it is and that is why I would like to make a more permanent change" Denning said.

"What type of permanent change" Danny asked afraid of what Denning was going to do now? "Danny I know that when the Commander is gone or unavailable he has put you in charge in the past so to speak you are his second in command" Denning said. "Yes" Danny replied unsure of where this conversation was going. "Well I would like to officially appoint you as second in command at Five O" the Governor replied. "What" Danny said shocked by what he just heard.

"I would like to appoint you as second in command with the same responsibilities as the Commander has but with a few small differences" Denning replied. "What kind of differences "Danny asked? "I am going to reinstate the Commander to his position and even though you and he will have the same responsibilities, your other team members will also report to you. The Commander will still be in charge of reviewing all cases and accepting them and making the final decisions but I would like you to be in charge of the budget for the task force" Denning said.

"I really don't know what to say" Danny replied happy that Steve was getting his job back. "I understand you probably weren't expecting this but Danny I do value everything that you have done for this Task Force" Denning said. "Governor are you doing this because I saved your life" Danny asked? "No, I have been thinking about this since I first asked you to take over when the Commander was gone because I know with all the different responsibilities it can be a lot for one person to take on" Denning said. "I really do appreciate this and I am glad you are reinstating Steve" Danny said.

"Danny this also comes with a significant pay raise and I would like to meet with both you and the Commander regarding task force business. But most of all by having a permanent second in command I know the task force is in good hands if either one of you happen to be away" Denning said.

"Thank you, I accept" Danny said just as Steve walked into the room. "Accept what" Steve asked as he looked at Danny and then looked at the Governor.


	21. Chapter 21

"Commander" Denning said as he stood up. "Someone want to tell me what is going on" Steve said as he looked at Danny.

"Steve calm down" Danny said as he looked at the expression on his face. "Commander, I know we have had our issues" Denning said. "Oh do you think" Steve shot back. "Steve you need to relax" Danny said. "I will relax when someone tells me what in the hell is going on" Steve said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"First I am here to thank Danny for saving my life" Denning said.

What is this, he is calling him Danny. What are they like best friends a smaller inner voice said inside Steve's head?

"Secondly I am here to talk about a permanent change to the Task Force" Denning continued. "What type of change" Steve asked as he tried really hard to control the anger that he felt building up inside of him.

"The Governor offered me a position which I have accepted" Danny replied. "What type of position, no don't answer that. You are taking my job over permanently and pushing me out of Five-O aren't you" Steve yelled as he finally lost it.

"No" Danny said realizing this was going to spiral out of control really fast. "Well what else could it possibly be" Steve said as he started pacing back and forth? "Commander it is not like that, and if you will just let us explain" Denning said. "Well I can't wait to hear this" Steve snapped.

"Steve I won't be running Five-O, the Governor has reinstated you as the head of the Task Force" Danny said. "What" Steve asked not believing what he was hearing? "It is true" Denning said. "I don't understand, if I am reinstated and you offered Danny a different position, does that mean you are leaving Five-O" Steve asked as he looked at Danny?

"No, I am not going anywhere" Danny replied. "Commander I offered Danny the official position of second in command at Five-O" Denning said. "I am sorry I don't think I heard you correctly" Steve said.

"Danny will be second in command, he will have the same rights and privileges that you currently have except you will have the final say in any case that comes your way" Denning said.

When Steve didn't say anything Denning continued.

"I have also asked Danny to oversee the budget for the task force which will help alleviate some of your workload and both Kelly and Kalakalua will report to the both of you. Danny has taken the lead in the past when you have been unavailable and has done a fine job and this way I know there is stability with the task force" Denning said.

"Forgive me Governor if I don't quite believe there isn't a catch to all of this because I don't believe you are doing this out of the kindness of your heart, or maybe you're doing this out of guilt because Danny got shot saving your life" Steve said.

"Steve stop it" Danny said as he looked at him and then he saw the anger on the Governor's face. "Well I thought maybe we could work together and put things behind us, but apparently you can't do that" Denning shot back.

"You want to work with us, now that is a joke" Steve said as his voice rose. "Well maybe you will find it funny if I end Five-O" Denning said. "We all know that is what you want" Steve shot back.

"Stop it both of you" Danny yelled finally not able to take it anymore.

"Danny do you need me to call the Doctor" Steve asked. "No, and with all due respect to the both of you. I need you both to sit down and shut up and listen to me" Danny said.

As both men sat down, Danny sat up in his bed and looked at the two of them.

"Now I know there is no love loss between the two of you but if you want this task force to continue you are going to have to get a long, because frankly if you can't I will hand in my resignation now" Danny said.

"Danny I want this to work, you have to believe me, but I can't just forget everything that has happened recently" Steve said.

"I understand and everyone has been responsible and needs to take accountability for this mess, but now it is time to work together to make sure we keep the state of Hawaii safe" Danny said.

"I agree, the Five-O task force is the best task force in the state and I want to see it continue and see it prosper" Denning said. "Can you both work together" Danny asked as he looked at the two of them?

"Yes" Denning replied. "Steve" Danny said as he looked at him. "Yes" Steve replied. "Good, because frankly I like my job and I don't want to quit and I certainly don't want to be a referee between the two of you" Danny said.

"Danny I will let you fill the Commander in on the other details we went over" Denning said as he got up. "Governor, thank you for coming by" Danny said. "Commander" Denning replied as he looked at Steve and then left.

"Danny I am really sorry I lost my temper" Steve said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Danny's bed. "Steve the important thing is you got your job back being head of the task force and I got a great opportunity, but you have to find a way to control your temper especially with the Governor " Danny said as he went over the rest of the details with Steve.

"Danny I can't think of anything better than working alongside you on the task force, there isn't anyone else I would want in charge if I happen to be gone" Steve said. "Well someone has to keep you in line" Danny laughed. "And I know you will try your best" Steve said with a grin on his face. "Steve this is going to work because we are going to make it work" Danny said.

"Has the doctor given you the ok to get out of here" Steve asked? "Tomorrow and let me tell you I can't wait" Danny said as he started to close his eyes. "I am going to let you get some rest" Steve said as he got up. "Ok" Danny whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Steve looked back at Danny as a smile spread across his face. You are going home tomorrow Danny to your new home Steve whispered as he went to meet Gabby and everyone else to get everything ready for Danny's homecoming.


	22. Chapter 22

"Come on Uncle Steve" Grace shouted as she dragged Steve up to the new house followed by everyone else. "I am coming" Steve laughed as he saw how excited Grace was and they all went inside.

"Gabby, this house is amazing" Catherine said as she looked around. "Thank you, Danny and I liked it and Grace loved it" Gabby replied. "And you know what the best part is" Grace said as her and Steve walked up to them? "What" Catherine asked? "It is by you and Uncle Steve" Grace said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well I think someone else is very happy your living nearby" Catherine said as she looked at Steve and the huge smile he had on his face. "I am" Steve replied. "Gabby it looks like you have been busy and gotten a good start" Kono said. "Grace and I moved some things this week with some help from my friends at the museum, it gave us something to keep us busy while Danny was in the hospital" Gabby said quietly. "Well now we are all here to get you officially all settled and moved in" Kono said.

"Well if we want to get this place ready for Danny's homecoming tomorrow we better get busy" Chin said.

"Well while you ladies get started here, Chin, Charlie, Max, Kamekona and I will head to Danny's and then Gabby's to pick everything up" Steve said. "Stan and Rachel have arranged for a moving truck to bring Grace's things later today" Gabby added. "Well then it looks like we are all set" Chin stated.

"I just want to thank you all for doing this and being here while Danny has been in the hospital" Gabby said quietly. "Gabby when you started dating Danny you became family and there isn't anything we wouldn't do for the three of you" Kono said as she walked over and gave her a hug. "Thank you, that means a lot" Gabby said.

"Come on we have a lot to do" Grace said as the guys left and the girls got busy.

"Uncle Steve do you have all our stuff" Grace asked a few hours later as the guys all walked up to the house. "Yes and a lot of stuff you have" Steve laughed. "The moving truck was already here with all my stuff, so I will show you where everything goes" Grace said as she ran outside and Steve followed her.

"Grace is really excited isn't she" Catherine said as she helped Gabby with some boxes in the kitchen? "Yes she is. I am so glad she got to stay with Danny because I honestly don't know what Danny would have done if he had lost her" Gabby said. "Well you don't have to worry about that and now the three of you are going to be together" Catherine said as she smiled at her. "Yes we are" Gabby whispered. "Gabby are you sure your OK" Catherine asked as she looked at her? "I am fine, just a little exhausted but I want to make sure everything is ready for Danny tomorrow" Gabby said.

"Come with me, lets go sit for a few minutes" Catherine said as they walked out of the kitchen and went to the Lanai and sat down. "Thank you" Gabby said as she looked at Catherine. "For what" Catherine asked? "For helping with the move and taking Grace last night. I am sure you would have liked to spend some quality alone time with Steve" Gabby said. "I will have plenty of time for that, I am being stationed back at Pearl so I am going to be around for quite some time" Catherine said. "That is wonderful, I am sure Steve is thrilled" Gabby said. "Maybe once you get all settled and Danny is feeling better the four of us can get together" Catherine said. "I would like that" Gabby replied.

"Gabby are you sure you're ok" Catherine asked again as she looked at her? "Really I am fine, just worried about Danny" Gabby said quietly. "I completely understand, but he is going to be fine" Catherine replied. "I know he is, but just seeing him lying in that hospital bed it really scared me. I understand it comes with the job, I was just so afraid I was going to lose him" Gabby said as a tear fell down her face.

"It is understandable to have those kind of feelings, I had and still have those same feelings every time I hear Steve has gotten hurt" Catherine said. "You really do understand don't you" Gabby said as she wiped her tears away. "Yes I do and if you ever need someone to talk to please call me" Catherine said. "You know it is really nice to have another female to talk to about these things" Gabby said. "I know what you mean, I feel like I have known you a lot longer than two days and I see a great friendship developing here. It will be nice to have another girlfriend to do things with that the guys just hate" Catherine laughed. "Oh I can relate to that, Danny wanted nothing to do with the decorating he left that up to me and Grace. His only request was a king size bed in our bedroom" Gabby laughed. "Now why doesn't that surprise me" Catherine chuckled.

"Everything OK out here Steve asked as he walked out with Grace? "Everything is just fine, Gabby and I were just taking a break and talking" Catherine replied. "Oh brother" Steve said as he ran his hands through his hair. "And what is that supposed to mean sailor" Catherine said as she got up. "I can just tell by looking at you two that Danny and I are going to be whipped aren't we" Steve laughed. "Well someone has to keep the two of you in line" Gabby laughed.

"Gabby and Catherine you have to come see the house, we have everything put away" Grace said. "Well then take us on the tour Gabby said as they followed Grace into the house. "I see you left one room empty" Kono said as they all convened on the Lanai after taking the grand tour. "Danny and I haven't decided what to do with that room, we talked about an office" Gabby said though knowing now it would be made into a nursery. She wanted to tell everyone about the baby but Danny wants to tell Grace before they let everyone else know.

"So tell me again how you are going to get our Jersey boy here tomorrow without him figuring out what is going on" Kamakona asked as they all sat on the Lanai and ate pizza. "I am going to blindfold him with one of his ties" Grace said. "Finally a tie put to good use on this Island" Steve laughed and everyone joined in the laughter.

"Gabby is there anything else you need help with" Chin asked? "No you guys have already done so much, thank you" Gabby said. "You are all going to be here tomorrow when we bring Danno home aren't you" Grace asked? "Of course we are" Steve replied.

"Gabby I don't want you to worry about anything tomorrow, I will take care and make sure there is food here" Catherine said. "Charlie and I will take care of the beverages" Kono added.

"Thank you" Gabby said.

"This is going to be the best homecoming ever for Danno" Grace said as they all sat around and finished making plans for tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi Danno" Grace said as she walked into the hospital room with Gabby. "Hi Monkey" Danny replied with a smile on his face as he sat on the bed, dressed and ready to go.

"You get to go home today" Grace said as she climbed on the bed and sat next to him. "Yes I do" Danny replied.

"Hi there" Gabby said as she walked over and gave Danny a kiss. "Hi yourself beautiful" Danny replied.

"Danno when do you get to leave" Grace asked?

"As soon as the doctor comes in and I sign my release papers" Danny replied.

"I am glad you are all better now" Grace said.

"Gabby are you ok" Danny asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down? "I am good, just really glad we get to take you home today" Gabby said. "I am just sorry it is not to our new house" Danny whispered. "The important thing is you get to leave here today" Gabby responded.

"Monkey before we leave there is something Gabby and I would like to talk to you about" Danny said.

"Is something wrong" Grace asked? "Everything is fine, we just have something really important to tell you" Gabby said. "Ok" Grace said as she looked at the two of them.

"Monkey our family is going to get bigger" Danny began.

"Are we getting a puppy" Grace asked excitedly? "Uh no" Gabby laughed.

"Monkey, Gabby and I are going to have a baby" Danny said as he looked at her.

"Gracie please say something" Danny said as he looked at her and she hadn't said anything.

"I am going to be a big sister again" Grace said as a huge smile spread across her face. "Yes you are" Gabby replied.

"Are you ok with this" Danny asked? "Danno this is the best news ever" Grace said as she hugged Danny. "So I take it you are happy" Danny replied relieved by her response.

"Yes I can't wait to have a little sister" Grace responded. "Well Grace it is possible we may have a little boy" Gabby said.

"Oh no, I already have a baby brother, Charlie, so now I am going to have a sister" Grace responded.

"Monkey I don't want you to get your hopes up and I hope that if we end up having a boy you will love him as much as you would a sister" Danny responded. "I will, I promise" Grace replied.

"Grace we just want you to know that with the new baby coming that doesn't mean we will love you any less" Gabby said. "That's right, your still going to be my monkey" Danny added.

"Oh I know and I love you too. When is the baby coming" Grace asked? "In about 6 months" Gabby said as she placed her hand on her belly. "Wow that is a long time" Grace responded as Danny and Gabby laughed.

"Danny are you ok" Gabby asked as he looked at him? "I couldn't be better" Danny replied as Dr. Andrews came in.

"Detective Williams I see you are ready to go" Dr. Andrews said as he came in with nurse Jenny. "Yes I am" Danny replied.

"Everything looks good, you just need to take it easy for at least two more weeks and then you can get back to work. If you experience any kind of side affects or headaches I want you to come in" Dr. Andrew stated.

"Don't worry we will make sure he takes core of himself" Gabby said. "And you need to take care of yourself" Nurse Jenny said as she looked at Gabby. "Don't worry I will make sure they do" Grace said. "I am sure you will" Nurse laughed.

"Thank you for everything" Danny said as he got in the wheelchair and left with his girls.


	24. Chapter 24

"Grace is this really necessary" Danny asked as Grace tied one of his ties over his eyes so he couldn't see anything as he sat in the front seat of the car. "Yes we have a surprise for you and we don't want you to see until we get there" Grace replied.

"Gabby help me out here" Danny pleaded. "No sir, you are just going to have to wait" Gabby laughed. "You know I love you both, but all I want to do is go home with my girls after getting released from the hospital, so will you please tell me where we are going" Danny asked?

"We are here" Grace said as Gabby parked the car. "Finally" Danny replied as he reached for the tie that was covering his eyes. "Not yet" Gabby whispered as she helped Danny out of the car and her and Grace each took a hold of one of his hands and led him towards the house.

"Ok Danno are you ready" Grace asked as they reached the front door. "Ready for this tie to be removed, then the answer is yes" Danny replied as Gabby undid the tie. "This is our house" Danny said as he stood there. "Gabby I really think we did it, we really surprised him" Grace said with a big smile on her face. "Yes we did" Gabby replied as she opened the front door and they walked inside.

"Surprise" everyone shouted as Danny entered the house followed by Gabby and Grace. "What, how" Danny stuttered as he was left speechless. "I don't believe it I think we have actually left Danny speechless for once" Steve laughed. "Are you happy Danno, we wanted to bring you home to our new house" Grace said. "I am beyond happy, how and when did you do all this" Danny asked? "Uncle Steve helped arrange all this" Grace said happily. "You did this" Danny said as he looked at Steve.

"When Gracie stayed with me and Catherine the other night she mentioned that you weren't going to be able to move in to your new house because you were in the hospital so I gathered the troops and well here we are" Steve said. "I don't know what to say, thank you all" Danny said as he tried to control the tears that were forming. "I hope those are happy tears" Kono said as she walked over and hugged him. "They are, I just can't believe you all did this while I was in the hospital" Danny said as he looked around. "Well Grace and I got a little bit of a start with help from my friends at the museum, it was something to keep us busy while you were in the hospital" Gabby said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Welcome home Danny" Catherine said as she walked up and give him a hug. "Thank you" Danny replied.

"Danny are you ok" Steve asked as he looked at him? "I am better than ok. I hope you all know what this means to me, how much you mean to me, Gabby and Grace" Danny said as he looked at everyone gathered. "The feeling is mutual" Chin said as he walked over and gave his friend a hug.

"Come on Danno let me take you on a tour and show you everything we have done" Grace said as she grabbed a hold of Danny's hand. "I still can't believe you got this all done, I am just sorry I wasn't there to help" Danny said as they walked into the master bedroom. "Danny the important thing is you are home now" Gabby said as Grace left the two of them alone.

"I see you took my suggestion" Danny grinned as he wrapped his arms around Gabby's waist and eyed the king sized bed. "Danny Williams we have a houseful of guests" Gabby whispered as Danny kissed her neck. "I think Grace can keep them entertained" Danny whispered and his hands slowly moved up her body and cupped her breasts. "Danny" Gabby whispered as she shivered under his touch.

"Danno are you and Gabby coming downstairs, the food is ready" Grace hollered from the bottom of the steps. "Or are you going straight for dessert" Steve shouted as everyone burst out laughing. "Oh my god" Danny groaned as he buried his face in Gabby's neck. "Come on detective our guests are waiting, we can pick up where we left off later" Gabby said as she turned around and gave Danny a kiss. "I am going to hold you to that" Danny smiled as they headed downstairs.

"What were you doing" Grace asked as Danny and Gabby made their way out to the lanai where Catherine and Kamakona had all the food set up. "Yeah Danno" what were you doing" Steve laughed clearly enjoying making Danny squirm. "Shut up" Danny said as he glared at Steve.

"Have you two decided what you're going to do with the spare room we left empty" Malia asked? "Well" Danny said as he looked at Gabby. "Can we tell them Danno, can we" Grace asked as she bounced up and down in her chair. "What's going on" Kono asked? "Go ahead Monkey you can tell them" Danny said knowing Grace was about ready to burst.

"We are having a baby" Grace squealed. "Well actually Gabby and I are having a baby" Danny said with a huge smile on his face. "Congratulations" Malia said she walked over and gave Gabby a hug.

"Congratulations Partner" Steve said as he walked over to Danny and gave him a hug. "Thank you" Danny said. "I can't believe we are going to have another Williams running around" Chin laughed. "Hey now what's wrong with that" Danny said as everyone laughed. "I am so happy for you, when are you due" Kono asked as she walked over and gave them both a hug. "In about 6 months" Gabby replied with a smile on her face as Danny instinctively placed his hand on her belly.

"This really has been a special homecoming and we can't thank you all enough for everything you have done" Danny said. "It was our pleasure" Catherine said.

As everyone sat around and ate and talked Danny noticed as Steve quietly got up and made his way down closer to the water and just stood there looking out at the waves.

"I will be right back" Danny said as he gave Gabby a quick kiss and he made his way towards Steve.

"Hey you OK" Danny asked as he walked up and stood next to Steve.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey are you ok" Danny asked as he walked up and stood next to Steve? "I am fine" Steve replied as he continued to look out at the water.

"Steve I know you to well and I can tell when something is bothering you" Danny replied. "Really Danny there is nothing bothering me" Steve said.

"Well I know that is a lie but I am not going to push you. I am just sorry you don't feel like you can talk to me" Danny said sadly as he turned to leave.

"Danny wait" Steve said quietly. "Steve really it is ok, I understand if you want to be alone" Danny said.

"Danny it's not that I don't want to talk to you, it is just today is about you and coming home and happy times" Steve said as he sat down on the beach. "And you're not happy" Danny asked as he sat down next to him.?

"Danny I am happy that you are out of the hospital and that we will be running the task force together" Steve said. "I am happy about that too because you do know that I never wanted your job, I really hope you know that" Danny said. "I know" Steve replied. "Steve I can't even begin to thank you enough for everything you have done not just for me but for Gabby and Grace while I was in the hospital" Danny said. "Danny there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, I thought you knew that" Steve said. "I do but it is just with everything that was going on and everything that happened between us, well it meant a lot" Danny said quietly.

"I was happy to do it, you are my family Danny and don't you ever forget that, I will always be here for you, Grace and Gabby and now the new baby your expecting" Steve said. "It works both ways partner. Just because I am starting a family with Gabby doesn't mean that you still aren't my family and I will always be here for you too" Danny replied. "I know" Steve whispered.

"Then talk to me" Danny said as he turned and looked at Steve.

"Honestly Danny I am a little jealous of you" Steve whispered. "Why would you be jealous of me" Danny asked? "Because you and Gabby are so happy and you have a beautiful family with a little one on the way and I just wish I could have a family and be as happy as you are" Steve replied.

"Steve you can have all that" Danny said puzzled by Steve's behavior and comments.

"Danny how can, Wo Fat is still out there and I really don't think I could handle losing anymore people that I love" Steve said.

"You listen to me Steven J McGarrett. You cannot let Wo Fat get to you, you need to live your life otherwise he wins" Danny stated.

"Danny it is not that easy he has already taken so much from me" Steve said.

"Yes he has and that is why you can't let him take anything else. Also you have me, Chin and Kono and we will always be here for you" Danny said. I know was Steve's simply reply.

"You have been thinking about this since Catherine came back and is now going to be stationed here permanently haven't you" Danny asked?

"Yes" Steve replied. "Steve do you love Catherine" Danny asked?

"God more than anything, I love her so much Danny" Steve replied. "Then be with her, you deserve to be happy" Danny said. "I just don't want to lose her" Steve said.

"Steve we can't control everything that happens in our life especially in our line of work, Hell I could have died saving the Governor. All we can do is live our life one day at a time with the people we love" Danny said.

"Danny thank you for listening but most of all thank you for the being the best friend I have ever had" Steve said. "You are my best friend too, actually your more than my best friend your my brother and I am always going to be here for you" Danny said. "Thank you" Steve said.

"Steve be happy with Catherine, you two really are perfect for each other and whatever happens going forward we will deal with it together because nothing is stronger than family and no one and that includes Wo Fat can break this Ohana up" Danny stated. "I know your right I guess I just needed to hear someone else tell me that" Steve said. "Well anytime you need me to tell you something feel free to ask" Danny laughed.

"Is everything Ok" Catherine asked as her and Gabby walked down to where Steve and Danny were sitting? "Everything is fine" Danny replied as they got up and he took a hold of Gabby's hand.

"Steve you sure your Ok" Catherine asked? "I am now" Steve smiled as he took a hold of Catherine's hand and followed Danny and Gabby back to the house.


	26. Chapter 26

"6 months later"

"Steve I really appreciate this" Danny said as he spoke to Steve after dropping Grace off at a friends for a sleepover.

"No problem, just go straight to the house. Catherine is already working on dinner and I will pick up Gabby" Steve said as he grabbed his keys and left headquarters.

"Steve this is a surprise" Gabby said as he got out of his truck in front of the museum, I was expecting Danny.

"Danny called and is running a little behind after dropping Grace off and traffic is horrible so I told him to head to my place and I would stop by and get you" Steve said as he helped her into the truck. "Thank you " Gabby replied as Steve got in the truck. "You must be getting excited about the baby" Steve said as he pulled out into traffic.

"Yes I am, it will be anytime now, I have another appointment on Monday" Gabby said. "Well I know Danny is getting excited, it is all he talks about" Steve stated. "Yes he is and he has been great during my mood swings" Gabby laughed. "He has had plenty of practice dealing with me on a daily basis" Steve joked. "Well that is perfect training right there" Gabby laughed. "Seriously, I am really happy for you guys, it is great to see Danny happy again" Steve said as he crawled along in traffic.

"And we are happy for you and Catherine, getting married and everything" Gabby said. "I know I still can't believe it, I never saw myself as getting married but now I can't imagine Catherine not being my wife" Steve said as he looked at the wedding band on his finger.

"Well Catherine is a very lucky lady. I can't believe it has been three months already since your simple ceremony at your house" Gabby said. "Me either, but it has been the best three months of my life and I am just glad that you and Danny were there to share it with us" Steve said as he came to a stop at a traffic light.

"We were glad to be part of it" Gabby said. "I am really glad that you and Catherine hit if off so well" Steve said. "She makes it easy and we do have you and Danny in common, we each needed someone to commiserate with" Gabby laughed.

"What about you and Danny, do you ever talk about getting married" Steve asked as the light changed? "We have but I don't want to look like a beached whale walking down the aisle" Gabby said. "Gabby you don't look like a whale, you look beautiful, pregnancy agrees with you" Steve said.

"Steve look out" Gabby shouted as they reached the middle of the intersection and a truck came barreling through a red light and struck Steve's truck on the passenger side.

"Danny isn't Gabby with you" Catherine asked as she let him in the house? "I was running late and traffic on this god forsaken island is horrendous on a Friday night so Steve said he would pick her up, they aren't here yet" Danny asked? "Not yet" Catherine replied as they went out on the lanai.

"They should have been here by now" Danny said. "I am sure they are just stuck in traffic" Catherine replied, though she was starting to worry just a little bit. "I am sure that is all it is" Danny said as he tried not worry any more than he already was.

"I bet you two are getting excited about the baby" Catherine replied. "Yes we are, it shouldn't be much longer" Danny said with a smile on his face.

"We have a lot to be thankful for" Catherine said as her and Danny sat and visited unaware of the events that are about to turn their lives upside down.


	27. Chapter 27

"Gabby" Steve whispered as he slowly came to and looked over and saw that Gabby was unconscious and was pinned in. "Gabby can you hear me" Steve asked as he pulled his cell phone out and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency" the dispatcher said.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with the Five O Task Force I need an ambulance and fire trucks there has been an accident" he said frantically into his phone.

"Commander we already received numerous calls and have your location and help is on the way, are you injured" the dispatcher asked? "I am fine, but my passenger she is pregnant and she is currently unconscious and pinned" Steve said as he heard sirens approaching.

"Commander help is almost there, stay on the line with me" the dispatcher said. "I need to help Gabby" Steve said frantically. "I understand but what you can do for Gabby right now is to stay calm" the dispatcher replied as an EMT came up to the truck. "I've got to go they are here" Steve said as he hung up his phone.

"Commander we need to get you out of the truck and have you looked at" the EMT said as he came up to the truck and saw the nasty gash on Steve's head. "I am fine, I am not going anywhere until I know Gabby is OK" Steve said.

"How long has she been unconscious" the EMT asked? "Since we crashed, she is 9 months pregnant" Steve said as he looked down and saw blood. "Ok we need to get an IV into her do you think you can do that" the EMT asked? "Just tell me what to do" Steve said as he climbed into the backseat and got behind Gabby. "You need to find a vein and then insert the needle" the EMT said as he handed it to" Steve. "Please it's Steve" he said as he found a vein and put the needle in and the EMT handed him an IV bag. "You're doing great Steve, by the way my name is Scott" he said.

"Steve" Kono and Chin yelled as they came running up to the truck.

"What are you two doing here" Steve asked as Gabby slowly started to wake up. "We heard the call on dispatch they said it was you" Chin replied. "Oh god" Gabby" Kono whispered.

"Listen guys as much I want you here, I need you to get to the house, Catherine and Danny are waiting for us and I need you two to go to them and tell them what happened and get them to the hospital, I don't want them to hear this from someone else" Steve said.

"Queens, we will be transporting them to Queen's hospital" Scott said. "Steve are you ok" Chin asked? "I am fine, I am staying here with Gabby, now go" Steve said as Chin and Kono took off.

"Gabby can you hear me" Steve asked? "Steve, oh god Steve it hurts" Gabby cried. "I know and we are going to get you out of here as soon as possible Steve said. "Steve we need you to put this neck brace on her to keep her stable" Scott said as he handed him the brace. "Gabby everything is going to be Ok I promise" Steve said as he gently placed the neck brace on her.

"Oh god" Gabby cried. "Gabby" Steve said as he started to panic. "Steve my water broke, I am going into labor" Gabby cried as she felt a contraction.

"Can't you get her out of here" Steve asked?

"Steve we are going to have to use the jaws of life to get her out so we need you out of the truck" Scott said. "I am not going anywhere" Steve shot back. "Steve" Gabby cried. "I am right here" Steve said as he took a hold of her hand and she squeezed.

"Steve please don't let anything happen to the baby" Gabby begged. "Hey we are going to get you out of here" Steve said as he looked at Scott who had the same worried expression on his face that Steve did.

"Ok Steve I need you to put this over yourself and Gabby to protect you" Scott said as he handed Steve a big protective tarp to place over them. "Now you're going to hear a lot of noise but stay still" Scott said. "Steve" Gabby whispered. "I am right here, you hold my hand and squeeze as hard as you need to, I am not going anywhere" Steve said as he placed the tarp over them and the rescue crew began pulling his truck apart.

"Steve, Gabby it won't be much longer" Scott said as they got the roof of the truck off and they removed the protective tarp. "The contractions are coming faster" Gabby cried. "Hang in their Gabby" Steve said. "Oh god" Gabby cried as she felt another contraction, I need Danny, please Steve get Danny" Gabby said as she started crying.

"Gabby you are doing great, Danny is going to be at the hospital waiting for us, I want you to focus on me" Steve said as he climbed over the seat so he was sitting next to her. "Steve I can't do this" Gabby whispered as they pulled the front of the truck away. "Yes you can, just focus on me" Steve said as Gabby looked at him.

"Ok let's get her on a board" Scott said as they gently placed and stabilized her. "Steve" Gabby cried out. "I am right here" Steve said as he got out of the truck and went to the ambulance with her.

"Ahh the baby is coming" Gabby cried as they got her on a gurney and into the ambulance.

"Gabby you are doing great we are going to be at the hospital in no time" Steve said.

"Gabby I am going to take a look and see how you're doing" Scott said as he noticed she was starting to bleed more.

"I want to push" Gabby cried out as she pushed.

"Scott what's wrong" Steve asked as he looked at the expression on his face.

"The baby is breached" Scott replied.

"What's wrong, what's wrong with the baby" Gabby asked as she started to panic. "Gabby everything is going to be ok, we just can't deliver the baby here we need to do a C Section" Scott said. "What, why" Gabby cried as she started to get hysterical. "Gabby the baby is breached, I don't see the head I see the baby's feet" Scott said.

"Please my baby has to be ok" Gabby said as exhaustion was starting to take over. "Hey Gabby I need you to stay with me" Steve said. "I am so tired" Gabby whispered as she closed her eyes. "Gabby I need you to look at me" Steve said as he himself was starting to panic. Gabby slowly opened her eyes and looked at Steve. "That's it you just focus on me and before you know it you will be holding your beautiful baby" Steve said as they pulled up to the hospital.

"Steve you need to promise me something" Gabby said as the back doors of the ambulance flew open.

"Anything" Steve said.

Promise me that no matter what you make sure they save this baby, do you hear me, they need to save the baby" Gabby said as she screamed at the pain she was in.

"Gabby you and the baby are both going to be fine" Steve said as he ran alongside the gurney as they went into the hospital.

"Steve promise me" Gabby said as she gripped his hand, they need to save the baby before me" Gabby said. "I promise" Steve whispered. "Tell Danny I love him" Gabby whispered as she let go of Steve's hand and closed her eyes.

"Gabby" Steve yelled.

"Steve you need to stay here" Scott said as he stopped him outside the doors of the OR. "This can't be happening" Steve said as he looked at Scott. "Steve she is in good hands now and the doctors are doing everything they can for both Gabby and the baby" Scott said.

"They both have to make it, they just have to" Steve whispered as he stood outside the doors of the OR feeling helpless.


	28. Chapter 28

"Gabby, Gabby" Danny yelled as he came bursting into the ER followed by Catherine, Chin and Kono. "Danny" Steve said as he grabbed a hold of him. "Steve let go of me, I need to be with Gabby" Danny stated as he tried to get by Steve.

"Danny I know how much you want to be with Gabby, hell I wanted to be with her until you got here but she is in surgery right now, you need to let the doctors take care of her and the baby" Steve said. "I just can't stand here and do nothing, she needs me" Danny stated as he looked at Steve. "I know, but there isn't anything you can do until we hear from the doctor's" Steve said.

"Hey sailor are you OK" Catherine asked as she looked at the bandage on Steve's head? "I am fine, just a bump" Steve replied as they all went into a private room and sat down. "What the hell happened" Danny asked as he paced back and forth, unable to relax? "We were at an intersection and the light just changed to green and when I got to the middle of the intersection someone came from the other direction and ran the red light and hit us full force on the passenger side of the truck" Steve said.

"Steve how bad is Gabby hurt" Kono asked quietly? "They had to use the jaws of life to get her out" Steve said as he looked over at Danny. "Oh god" Danny said as his hands began to shake and Kono ran over to him before he slumped to the ground. "Danny she is going to be ok, she is getting the best possible care" Kono said as she helped him to a chair. "Kono, I can't lose her or the baby" Danny whispered. "You won't" Kono replied as she placed her arm around him.

"What about the other driver" Chin asked? "The son of a bitch is fine, drunker than a skunk but not a damn scratch on him" Steve said as he tried to control his anger at the situation. "Steve is there something else" Chin asked as he looked at the expression on his face.

"Steve what aren't you telling me" Danny asked as he looked over at him? "Danny, Gabby went into labor while trapped in the truck" Steve said. "What" Danny shouted as he jumped out of his chair. "Danny, calm down" Steve said as he went over to him and grabbed a hold of him. "Steve please tell me the baby is OK" Danny begged.

"Danny I need you to listen to me" Steve said as he looked him directly in the eyes. "Steve what is it" Catherine asked? Once they got Gabby out of the truck and into the ambulance her contractions started coming faster and she was bleeding but the EMT couldn't deliver the baby in the ambulance" Steve said. "Why not" Kono asked? "The baby was breached and it was to risky" Steve said as Danny's whole body started to shake. "Breached' Chin stated. "Yes they didn't see the baby's head, they saw the baby's feet" Steve said as he continued to hold on to Danny. "Oh god" Danny whispered.

"Danny there is something else" Steve said. "What more could there possibly be" Danny asked? "Danny before Gabby lost consciousness she begged me to promise her that no matter what that the baby needed to be saved, if it comes down to the baby or her she wants the baby to be saved" Steve said quietly. "Danny, say something" Steve said as he looked at him.

"What am I supposed to say" Danny yelled as he pushed away from Steve. "Danny I am so sorry I wish there was more I could have done" Steve said. "It's not your fault, I know you did everything you could for Gabby" Danny said as he sat back down and placed his head in his hands. "Gabby and the baby are going to pull through this" Catherine said as she sat down next to him. "Thank you all for being here" Danny said quietly. "There is no other place we would be" Kono said.

"Excuse me are you the family of Gabrielle Asano" the doctor asked as he came into the room with Malia.

"Yes, yes we are" Danny replied as he jumped out of his chair. "I am Doctor Steven's and you all know Malia" he said. "How are Gabby and the baby" Danny asked? "As you know the baby was in a breached position when Gabby went into labor" the doctor began. "Yes", Danny replied as Kono stood next to him.

"We had to do an emergency C section to deliver the baby" he continued. "Please just tell me how the baby is" Danny pleaded. "We delivered a healthy little baby boy" Dr. Steven's said. " A son, I have a son" Danny said quietly. "Yes you do" Malia said as she went and stood next to Chin.

"What about Gabby" Steve asked? "Let's sit" the doctor replied. "I don't want to sit, just tell me how is Gabby" Danny said. "Well as you know Gabby took the full impact of the accident. She suffered a concussion and her legs are bruised from being pinned under the dashboard" the doctor replied. "But she is going to be Ok" right" Kono asked?

"Gabby also lost a lot of blood and the delivery of the baby took a hard toll on her" Dr. Steven's started. "This can't be happening" Danny said. "Danny I need you to look at me" Malia said as she walked over to him.

Danny looked up at Malia with tears falling down his face.

"Danny we are doing everything we can for Gabby" Malia said gently as she took a hold of his hands. "Malia please tell me she is going to make it" Danny whispered.

"Danny she is in critical condition right now. As Dr. Steven's said she lost a lot of blood and we had to give her several blood transfusions. She is unconscious right now due to the concussion" Malia continued on.

"Will she wake up" Danny asked so quietly that Malia barley heard him.

"Right now the next 72 hours are going to be critical. We are monitoring her closely and making sure there are no further complications from the delivery or the blood lose" Malia said.

"Does she know she has a son" Danny asked? "No, she never regained consciousness" Malia said as Danny's whole body began to shake again and Kono walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I, I don't know what to do" Danny said as Steve looked at his partner feeling totally helpless.

"Right now we are moving Gabby to a private room and you will be able to see her in about an hour" Dr. Steven's said.

"Thank you, I would like to stay with her tonight" Danny whispered. "Of course but just you for tonight and will keep you updated and be back to check on her once she is settled in her room" Dr. Steven's said as he left the room.

"Malia can I see my son" Danny asked as he relaxed in Kono's embrace?

"Of course, how about Kono and I take you down to the nursery" Malia whispered. "We will wait here for you" Chin said as he walked over to Malia.

"Take care of him" Chin whispered. "I will" Malia replied as her and Kono left with Danny and headed to the nursery.

"Damnit" Steve shouted as he kicked a chair across the room.

"Hey everything is going to be ok" Catherine said as she went over to Steve.

"Catherine you don't know that, I should have been able to do more" Steve said. "Steve you did everything you could do under the circumstances" Chin said.

"Chin is right" Catherine said as she wrapped her arms around" Steve's waist. "I want the bastard who hit us and did this to pay" Steve said. "He will" Chin said.

"If Gabby doesn't make it that will destroy Danny" Steve said.

"You can't think like that, she is going to make it" Chin said.

"This isn't fair" Steve said as the three of them sat back down and waited.


	29. Chapter 29

"Where's Danny" Steve asked as Kono and Malia came back to the waiting room? "He went to be with Gabby, they have her all settled in a room now" Malia replied.

"The baby is beautiful" Kono gushed. "The baby really is ok" Steve asked? "He is fine, a healthy little boy. They are going to keep an eye on him tonight due to the difficult delivery" Malia said.

"Danny wants us all to go home and get some rest as there isn't anything else we can do tonight" Kono stated. "He shouldn't be alone" Steve said. "Steve he is with Gabby and he is the only visitor she can have tonight" Malia replied.

"Steve you need to go home and get some rest, you were involved in the accident also and I can tell you are exhausted, we will come back in the morning" Catherine stated as the went over to him. "Catherine I don't want to leave him, what if he needs me" Steve whispered. "You need to take care of yourself, now we are going home" Catherine said quietly.

"Danny did ask if you could pick up Grace up in the morning and bring her by" Kono stated. "Of course we can" Catherine replied as she took a hold of Steve's hand and they all headed home.

"Danny if you need anything just ring us" the nurse said as she left Danny with Gabby.

"Hey beautiful" Danny whispered as he pulled up a chair and sat down and took a hold of Gabby's hand.

"Gabby I am right here and you are going to be fine. You have a beautiful baby boy" Danny whispered as he tried to keep the tears from falling and completely falling apart.

"I need you to wake up now and come back to me, Grace and our son. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a really long time and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Our son is so beautiful; he has a full head of black hair just like his mommy. Baby I know you can hear me and now I need you to wake up. Our children need their mommy, I can't do this without you Gabby. You are my heart and my soul and I love you with every fiber of my being" Danny said quietly as he finally let the tears fall down his face.

"I love you Gabby, please don't leave me" Danny whispered as he laid his head on the bed next to Gabby and drifted off to sleep.

"Steve come to bed" Catherine said as she looked at him staring out the window. "I can't sleep" Steve replied as he continued staring out the window. "Steve what happened is not your fault" Catherine said quietly as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"If we wouldn't have been at that intersection" Steve whispered. "Steve look at me" Catherine said quietly as she turned him around and saw he had been crying.

"Catherine if something happens to Gabby" Steve began. "She is going to be fine, you have to believe that" Catherine replied. Catherine you weren't there, she was in so much pain and there wasn't a damn thing I could do for her" Steve said. "Steve you were with her and did what you could, she wasn't alone Catherine said.

"It still shouldn't have happened, that damn accident shouldn't have happened" Steve said as he started to get angry again. "No it shouldn't have but it did and we can't change that, but let me tell you something being in your truck probably saved not only her life but the baby too" Catherine said. "What" Steve asked? "Steve if Danny would have been able to pick her up they would have been in the Camaro and could have been at that intersection, look what that accident did to your truck now picture that same accident but the Camaro instead, it could have been Danny, Gabby and the baby in that accident. I wish neither one of you were in that accident and I thank god you weren't seriously hurt but Steve just by listening to Chin and Kono describing the accident scene and what they saw when they got to you, I honestly believe you picking up Gabby in your truck was a blessing" Catherine said.

"Catherine if Gabby doesn't make it this will destroy Danny and he is going to hate me" Steve said. "Steve, Danny knows this isn't your fault, he doesn't blame you, it was an accident. It could have been anyone at that intersection, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Catherine said.

"Catherine I feel so damn helpless" Steve said as she led them back to bed. "I know but Gabby is getting the best possible care and Danny has all of us to help him get through this, they are not alone" Catherine replied.

"Catherine I am so tired" Steve said quietly. "Get some sleep" Catherine replied as she gave him a kiss and she just held him until he finally drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

"Danny" the nurse whispered as she came into the room and found him asleep in the chair next to Gabby's bed.

"Is Gabby awake" Danny asked as he sat up in the chair? "I'm sorry she hasn't woken yet but I thought you might like to spend some time with your son" Nurse Jenny said as she brought he baby in.

"Thank you" Danny said quietly as she placed the baby in his arms and then left.

"Hi there little guy. You are so beautiful, yes you are. I am you daddy and you have a big sister named Grace. Your mommy and I love you so much and you are going to meet your mommy as soon as she wakes up" Danny said quietly as he looked over at Gabby peacefully sleeping.

"Danno" Grace whispered as she came in the room with Catherine and Steve. "Hey monkey come over here and meet your new little brother" Danny said as she walked over to him. "I have another brother" Grace said. "Yes you do, I hope your happy. I know how much you wanted a sister" Danny said. "I am happy Danno and I promise I will be the best big sister ever" Grace said. "I know you will" Danny smiled. "What is my brother's name" Grace asked?

"I would like you all to meet Steven Daniel Williams" Danny said with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Steve he has the same name as you" Grace said as she climbed up in the chair next to Danny.

"You named your son after me" Steve said as he looked at Danny.

"Of course I did, your my best friend. I hope you don't mind" Danny said. "I am honored" Steve said clearly overwhelmed by the gesture.

"Danny has there been any change in Gabby's condition" Catherine asked? "No she still hasn't woken up yet" Danny replied.

"Danno, Gabby is going to be ok isn't she" Grace asked? "I hope so monkey" Danny whispered.

"Steve would you like to hold him" Danny asked? "Oh I don't know, I really haven't had experience with babies" Steve replied.

"Well this will give you good experience for when you and Catherine have a baby" Danny said as he got up and Steve sat in the chair next to Grace and Danny placed Steven in his arms. "Uncle Steve he won't break" Grace giggled as she saw how serious he looked holding the baby. "Steve" just relax Catherine said as she walked over and stood behind him. "I think he likes you Uncle Steve" Grace said as she saw Steve relax and the little guy open his eyes and look at Steve. "You think so" Steve said.

"Danny he is beautiful" Catherine replied. "He takes after his mommy" Danny said quietly. "Danny she is going to wake up" Catherine said. "I hope so" Danny said simply.

"Do you mind staying here with Grace and Steven for a few minutes" Danny asked? "Danny are you OK" Steve asked? "I just need some fresh air" Danny said as he left the room and headed outside. "Catherine, Steve said as he looked at her.

"Go, I will stay here with Grace and the baby" Catherine said as she took the baby from Steve and he went off to find Danny.

"Hey partner you ok" Steve asked as he walked up to Danny as he sat on a bench with his head in his hands?

"I just needed a minute" Danny said quietly. "Danny talk to me" Steve said as he sat down next to him.

"Steve what if she doesn't wake up, what if Gabby doesn't wake up" Danny asked? "She will, she is a fighter, she has a lot to live for" Steve said.

"Steve I honestly don't know what I will do if I lose her, I love her so much" Danny said as a tear slipped down his face.

"Hey you are not going to lose her, you need to be strong for not only Gabby, but Gracie and your beautiful little boy" Steve said. "It's just so hard seeing her like that, god Steve she doesn't even know she has a son" Danny said.

"But she will, you have to believe that Danny. I know you are overwhelmed right now but remember you are not alone, we are all here for you" Steve said.

"I never did thank you" Danny said as he looked at Steve. "Thank me for what" Steve asked?

"For taking care of Gabby during the accident and riding in the ambulance to the hospital with her" Danny said. "Danny I really didn't do anything" Steve said. "Yes you did, I spoke to Scott the EMT and he told me everything you did and that you weren't leaving her until you knew she was ok. He told me how you stayed in the car with her and kept her calm during the whole ordeal" Danny said. "I wish I could have done more" Steve replied.

"Just you being there and comforting her, well thank you" Danny said. "Danny there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or your family" Steve said. "I know" Danny replied simply.

"You know I can't wait to spend time with little Steven" Steve said with a grin on his face as they got up and made their way back inside.

"Don't make me regret naming my son after you" Danny joked as he lightly punched Steve in the arm.

"What, I am just going to teach him everything I know about surfing and pineapple and of course interrogation procedures" Steve laughed.

"Oh my god" Danny groaned as they made their way back to Gabby's room.


	31. Chapter 31

"Danny" Gabby whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Danny" Gabby said again as she started to panic and tried to sit up.

"Hey I am right here" Danny said as he went over to the bed and grabbed a hold of her hand and rang for the nurse.

"What happened, where am I" Gabby asked as Danny adjusted the pillows so she could sit up. "You are in the hospital, you were in a car accident" Danny said.

"The baby, oh god the baby" Gabby cried as she reached for her stomach. "Sweetheart I need to you to look at me" Danny said as he grabbed a hold of both of her hands. "Danny, the baby" Gabby whispered as tears fell down her face.

"The baby is fine, we have a beautiful baby boy" Danny said as he wiped her tears away. "We have a son" Gabby said quietly. "Yes we do and he is beautiful, just like his mommy" Danny replied with a smile on his face.

"Danny please I need to see my son" Gabby said as she looked at him. "I promise you will see him as soon as the doctor checks you out" Danny said as Dr. Steven's came in with Nurse Jenny.

"Gabby I am Dr. Steven's" he said as he walked over to the bed.

"I want to see my son, please I need to see my son" Gabby begged as she held on to Danny's hand.

"Gabby I will go get your son while Dr. Steven's checks you out" Nurse Jenny said as she left the room.

"Gabby how are you feeling" Dr. Steven's asked? "

I am tired and sore" Gabby replied.

"Well that is expected after everything you have been through" Dr. Steven's said as he checked her eyes. "Can you tell me if anything hurts" Dr. Steven's asked? My legs hurt and my stomach" Gabby whispered.

"Well your legs suffered some bruising from being pinned under the dashboard, but nothing is broken. The swelling has gone down considerably. As for your stomach, we had to do an emergency C Section because the baby was breached" Dr. Stevens began.

"Yes, Gabby replied. "Well you had quite a bit of internal bleeding from the impact of the accident so you are going to be sore and tender for a while, your body needs time to heal" Dr. Steven's said.

"When can I go home" Gabby asked?

"I want to keep you for a couple more days just to make sure everything is healing properly and you don't have any side effects from the concussion you suffered" Dr. Steven's replied. "Are there any restrictions once she goes home" Danny asked?

"Gabby you will need to take it easy and no heavy lifting for at least 6 weeks due to the C Section, you need to heal to get your strength back" Dr. Steven's said.

"Thank you for everything" Danny said as the doctor left and Nurse Jenny came in with the baby and handed him to Danny. "Just ring if you need anything" Nurse Jenny said as she left the room.

"Gabby say hello to your son Steven Daniel Williams" Danny said as he placed the little boy in her arms.

"Danny he is beautiful" Gabby said as tears fell down her face. "Hey no tears" Danny said as he sat on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm protectively around her. "These are happy tears, he is perfect" Gabby said.

"Gabby, Steve told me what you said in the ambulance and before you lost consciousness" Danny said. "Danny I am sorry" Gabby whispered. "Hey you have nothing to be sorry about, I understand" Danny said.

"Danny I just wanted this baby so much, our baby" Gabby stated. "I know but I also want you to know losing you wasn't an option" Danny replied. "Danny, Gabby said as she looked at him.

"Gabby I love you and if god forbid I would have had to make a choice I would have chosen you. As much as losing the baby would have killed me, losing you would have completely destroyed me. We could always have more children and nothing could replace the one we lost, but I could never get another you, I could never replace you" Danny whispered.

"Danny I love you so much and I love our family" Gabby said.

The feeling is mutual, you, Grace and this little guy are my life" Danny said as he kissed her.

"We aren't interrupting are we" Steve asked as he walked in with Catherine carrying a small bag. "No not at all" Danny replied.

"Gabby it is good to see you awake, you gave us quite a scare" Catherine said.

"Gabby this is for the little guy" Steve said as he handed her the bag and then sat down next to Catherine.

"I want you both to know I had nothing to do with this" Catherine said.

"Steven what have you done" Danny asked? "Nothing, it is just a little something for the little guy" Steve replied with a grin on his face.

"Steve" Gabby laughed as she pulled out the little blue navy shirt with navy seal written on it and a matching pair of shorts.

"Oh my lord" Danny said shaking his head as Gabby also pulled a stuffed seal out of the bag. "Thank you, Gabby said.

"Steven you are not recruiting my son to be a navy seal" Danny said as he looked at him. "I wouldn't dream of it" Steve laughed.

"Steve are you ok, you weren't hurt in the accident were you" Gabby asked? "I am fine, just a bump on the head "Steve replied.

"Thank you for everything you did for me" Gabby said.

"I didn't really do anything" Steve replied.

"Yes you did, you helped keep me calm and you didn't leave my side and I thank you for that" Gabby said.

"I am just glad that you and the baby are both Ok" Steve simply replied.

"Gabby and I had something we wanted to ask the both of you" Danny said as he looked at the two of them.

"What is it" Catherine asked?

"We would like the two of you to be Steven's godparents" Gabby said. "I don't know what to say" Catherine replied as she looked at Steve.

"There isn't anyone I would trust my son with more than you two if something would happen to us, please say you will accept" Danny said.

"Of course we accept, we would be honored" Steve said clearly overwhelmed at the trust Danny has placed in him after everything they have been through.

"When do you get to go home" Catherine asked? "Gabby and the little guy get to go home in a couple days, they want to keep them here as a precautionary measure" Danny said as the four of them sat and visited.


	32. Chapter 32

9 Months Later

"Hey Chin and I are going to head out" Kono said as she stuck her head in Steve's office where Danny and Catherine were sitting.

"You two go ahead, I am going to stay here with Catherine until Steve gets back" Danny replied.

"Well I hope the Governor doesn't keep him much longer, this storm coming looks nasty" Chin said.

"I am sure he won't be much longer, you two get out of her" Danny said as they both left.

"Danny you don't have to stay here with me, you should head home to Gabby and the kids" Catherine stated as the lights flickered. "I am not leaving you here alone" Danny replied.

"Danny really I will be fine" Catherine said as she rubbed her belly. "I am sure you will, but I would feel much better being here since you look like you could deliver at any time" Danny replied.

"I am already a week overdue, I don't know what the baby is waiting for" Catherine replied.

"I can tell Steve is getting impatient" Danny joked. "Yes he is, he is so used to things being on a schedule" Catherine said as the lights went out.

"Oh great the storm knocked the power out, let me see what I can find" Danny said as he left Steve's office.

"Danny" Catherine cried out as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Danny" Catherine cried again as she felt a contraction.

"Catherine what's wrong" Danny asked as he rushed back in to the office with a flashlight and some candles?

"Danny my water broke, I am going into labor" Catherine replied.

"Sure there is a storm outside and now baby seal McGarrett decides to make an appearance" Danny said as he lighted the candles.

"Danny it hurts, I need Steve" Catherine said as she felt another contraction.

"I know but everything is going to be ok, I promise" Danny said as he helped her get comfortable on the couch. "Danny we need to get to the hospital" Catherine said. "Catherine we won't be going anywhere until this storm passes over" Danny replied.

"Ahh" Catherine cried out. "Catherine I need you to breathe just like you learned in your classes" Danny replied.

"God Damn tropical storm going on and the Governor still has his meeting" Steve said to himself as he ran into the palace wanting to get Catherine and hopefully head home.

"Ahh" Catherine cried out as the contractions started coming faster.

"Catherine' Steve yelled as he ran down the hallway to his office, practically running into the smart table in the dark.

"Catherine we are going to have to deliver the baby here" Danny said as he lifted her skirt and Steve came running into the office.

"What the hell is going on" Steve shouted as he stopped and looked at the two of them.

"Ahh" Catherine cried again. "Catherine I am right here" Steve said as he knelt next to the couch and looked at Danny.

"Steve it looks like the baby has decided now would be a fine time to make an appearance, Catherine's contractions are 4 minutes apart, we are going to have to deliver the baby here" Danny said.

"Danny" Steve said as he looked at him. "Steve do you trust me" Danny asked? "Of course I do" Steve replied.

"Ok, I have delivered a few babies including Grace and we cannot take Catherine out in this storm" Danny said.

"I know, but" Steve said as he started to panic. "Steve everything is going to be fine" Catherine said.

"What do you need me to do" Steve asked? "Go find some blankets and wet washcloth for Catherine" Danny replied.

"I will be right back" Steve said as he rushed out of the office.

"Catherine I am going to make more comfortable" Danny said as he helped her get comfortable on the couch. "Danny I don't think I can do this" Catherine said as she got tears in her eyes.

"Yes you can and before you know it your going to be holding your own little baby seal" Danny replied as Steve came back in.

"Ok Steve put the pillows behind Catherine and get behind her" Danny instructed.

"Catherine now I need you to push" Danny said as he spread her legs and removed her panties and got between her legs. "Ahh" Catherine cried as she pushed and squeezed Steve's hand so hard he thought it would break.

"Ow Catherine that hurt" Steve said. "Steven don't you even start, you want to try and squeeze something out of you" Catherine yelled as Danny laughed.

"Ok Catherine your doing great I need another push" Danny said.

"I am so tired and it hurts" Catherine said as she closed her eyes.

"Sweetheart you can do this, I am right here with you" Steve said as he propped her up. "Well then why aren't you having this baby, I want to see you push something out of you" Catherine shouted as she pushed again and fell back against Steve.

"I see the head one more push should do it" Danny said. "I can't, please Steve I can't" Catherine whispered.

"Danny she is so tired" Steve whispered as he tried to control his emotions.

"I know but we need more push and your little seal will be here" Danny said. "Can't we do this later" Catherine cried. "Catherine I know you want to see your baby just as much as I do, you are one of the strongest people I know, you can do this" Steve said as he propped her up once more.

"Ok Catherine" now Danny said as he looked at her.

"Ahh" Catherine screamed out as she pushed with everything she had left and then collapsed.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl" Danny said as he wrapped the crying baby in a blanket and handed her to Steve.

"Catherine you did it we have a daughter" Steve said as he got tears in his eyes and the lights came back on.

"Steve I am going to see if we can get an ambulance here now" Danny said as he turned to leave Steve's office.

"Ok" Steve whispered as he gently placed the little girl on Catherine's chest and just watched the two of them.


	33. Chapter 33

Here is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review my very first Hawaii Five O story. I so much appreciate the responses and critique which I hope will help me improve in my writing.

"Commander McGarrett your daughter is healthy and there were no complications from the delivery" the nurse said as she walked into the private room and handed Steve his daughter.

"Thank you, you are sure she is ok" Steve asked? "Yes she is, if you need anything just buzz us" the nurse said as she left the room.

"Steve" Catherine whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey there is someone here who wants to see their mommy" Steve said as he walked over to the bed and placed the little girl in her arms.

"Steve she is beautiful" Catherine replied. "Just like her mommy" Steve said as he kissed Catherine's forehead.

"Where is Danny" Catherine asked? "He went home to check on Gabby and the kids but said he would be back shortly to check on you and the baby" Steve said.

" Steve I need to thank him for everything he did, who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there" Catherine said.

"I know" Steve replied as he sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her and the baby.

"Steve I wanted him to go home and be with Gabby and the kids but he wouldn't leave me alone in the office" Catherine said. "I am glad he didn't, he really knew what he was doing" Steve said.

"I can't believe she is finally here" Catherine said as she looked down at the little girl sleeping peacefully in her arms. "She is perfect, I still can't believe we created her" Steve said.

"We aren't interrupting are we" Danny asked as he came in with Gabby, Grace and little Steven.

"No not at all, please come in and meet the newest member of the McGarrett family" Steve said with a huge smile on his face.

"Uncle Steve Danno said you had a baby girl" Grace said as she walked over to the bed with a gift bag. "Yes I did" Steve replied.

"Umm excuse me, who had a baby girl" Catherine joked. "Catherine they are all like that we do all the work and the guys take the credit" Gabby laughed.

"Uncle Steve we have something for the baby" Grace said as he handed Steve the gift bag. "Well what do we have here" Steve asked? "It is from me and Steven" Grace stated proudly.

"Well Gracie thank you she is going to love it" Steve said as he pulled a small pink teddy bear out of the gift bag. "Uncle Steve what is the baby's name" Grace asked?

"I would like you all to meet Danielle Doris McGarrett" Steve said as he looked at Danny. "That is a beautiful name" Gabby said as she sat down in the chair with Steven.

"Catherine and I talked about it and because you are my best friend I wanted to name the baby after you and since it was a girl this was the best name we could come up with that was closest to Danny" Steve replied as he looked at Danny.

"I don't know what to say, I am honored" Danny said.

"Now I have two babies I can help take care of" Grace said as Danny sat in a chair next to Gabby and she climbed up on Danny's lap.

"Is that so" Danny laughed. "Yes, I can babysit and everything" Grace said seriously. "Well we will keep that in mind" Steve laughed.

"Steve and I would like you and Gabby to be Danielle's godparents" Catherine said as Steve took the little girl and handed her to Danny to hold.

"We would be honored" Gabby said as she watched Danny with the little girl.

"Your Uncle Danny is going to teach you the finer things in life" Danny said as he ran his finger gently along Danielle's face. "Danny" Steve said as he looked at him.

"What this little one here is going to be well educated in appropriate music such as Bon Jovi" Danny laughed. "You wouldn't dare" Steve said as Catherine and Gabby both burst out laughing.

"Oh and Grace just didn't bring a gift for this little bundle of joy, I took the liberty of getting something when I found out you were expecting" Danny said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh my god Danny what have you done" Steve asked as Grace handed him another gift bag. "Danno didn't even let me and Gabby help with this, he did this all by himself" Grace said.

"I don't know if I want to know what is in this bag" Steve said. "Come on open it" Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"No way, Danny there is no way my daughter is going to wear this" Steve said as he pulled out a little white T-shirt that says I Love NJ on it. "Danny you didn't" Gabby laughed.

"There is more" Danny laughed as he looked at the expression on Steve's face.

"Seriously Danny there is something wrong with you" Steve said as he pulled out a New York Yankees child size jersey with McGarrett on the back and a baseball cap. "Come on I know you love it" Danny laughed.

"All joking aside, Danny thank you for everything you did to help Catherine deliver the baby" Steve said quietly. "Danno you delivered the baby" Grace said as she looked at him.

"I helped and it was nothing" Danny replied.

"Danny, Steve is right I don't know what I would have done if I would have been there alone when I went into labor" Catherine said. "I am glad I was there and I am glad that the baby is healthy and there were no complications" Danny said.

"You know what Grace said" as she looked at little Danielle and then over to little Steven whose eyes were open and he was staring at the little girl. "What Monkey" Danny replied.

"Danielle and Steven could get married someday, now wouldn't that be cool" Grace said.

"Oh I don't think that is something we are going to have to worry about for quite some time" Steve said. "Steve's right marriage is a long way off" Danny added.

"Or even better they both could be running Five 0 when you both retire" Catherine joked as Gabby laughed at the expression on Danny's face.

"I don't think so" Danny and Steve both said at the same time as Catherine and Gabby burst out laughing.

"Well I think little Danielle already has an admirer" Gabby said as she noticed her son looking down at the sleeping little girl in Danny's arms.

"They are going to best friends just like Uncle Steve and Danno are" Grace said.

"I think you may be right Grace" Danny replied .

"Danny I never thought looking back that a little over a year later we would be sitting here like this starting families of our own" Steve said.

"We have come along way since that day at Headquarters" Danny admitted.

"Yes we have and I think everything we have gone through has made us stronger and we are better people because of it" Steve said.

"I would agree with you on that, because for awhile there I honestly thought you two wouldn't be able to repair your relationship" Gabby replied.

"Either did I" Steve said quietly.

"Oh I knew they would" Grace stated.

"It is all in the past and we have the future to look forward to" Danny said.

"The future" Steve said as he looked at his partner, his best friend, his brother and everyone else in the room, thankful for everything he had, thankful for the family he had.


End file.
